


Don't leave

by Octoozi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Altean lance, Asexual Pidge, Bottom Lance, Chastity Belt, Conditioning, Death, Graphic, Hugging, Keith angst, Kissing, Langst, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nightmare, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercing, Nipple Play, One Shot, Over stimulation, PTSD, Pain, Rape, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, ace pidge, appreciation, back stories, dont read if you don't like Langst, dont read if you don't like flash backs to rape and abuse, explicit - Freeform, its nice at the end, lance has flash backs, looking after lance, lotor abused lance, non binary pidge, noncon, they all hug, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoozi/pseuds/Octoozi
Summary: Set in a universe where lance was lotors pet. He was abused for several years by the galra empire and is now incredibly broken because of it.Lance has a nightmare and goes to find help. He finds pidge but when he falls asleep again a nightmare even worse than the last hits him. They all look after him and cuddle him. Fluff but Langst?Lance is 24, hunk is 25, Keith is 23 and pidge is 20. Shiro is about 30.*basically a vent piece*





	1. Chapter 1

Lance woke up from a nightmare covered in a cold sweat. He shivered and held himself in the silence of his room. He looked around his room and gulped before slowly crawling out of his bed, he grabbed his dressing gown and wrapped it around himself before leaving his cold quarters. The castle was so silent at night which was surprising to lance, if New York never slept then how did space. He sighed and walked down the corridors looking to see if anybody was awake. He soon gave up on their level before he went down to the hangars, as soon as the metal doors opened he was greeted with the familiar sounds of keyboards being tapped and metal clanging about. A small smile spread over his lips and he walked a little bit to see pidge in greens hanger at the desk. He felt a little concerned that the youngest paladin was awake and probably hadn't slept yet but he let that slip as he walked over.  
"Good afternoon" he greeted jokingly and pidge looked up. They readjusted their glasses.  
"And a happy new year. Why are you up lance?" They asked.  
Lance shrugged "couldn't sleep I guess. And you?"  
Pidge didn't believe him seeing as he was pale and looked shaken up, "yea same" they sat back.  
"So what can i do you for" they asked after a few seconds of watching lance mess with a screw driver that they had left on their desk.  
"O-oh um, can I just watch you work" lance asked the youngest paladin. Pidge just nodded and pointed to the bean bag at the other side of the room. Lance walked over to it and dragged it over so he was closer to pidge. He then sat down on it and curled up tiredly, he watched as pidge typed away on the computer not sure what they were doing but he was sure it was something useful. He sighed shakily and looked down. Suddenly the fabric of the bean bag seemed incredibly interesting to him, he ran his hands over it before planting his face into it.  
Pidge soon got distracted by him moping on the floor and got off the chair. They walked over and crouched down beside the bean bag and put a hand on lances shoulder.  
"What's wrong" Pidge asked. "And don't say nothing..."  
Lance looked up but kept his face rested on the bean bag "I had another nightmare" he said quietly.  
"Of lotor?"  
Lance nodded "yea" he said shakily and looked down again. Pidge slowly moved their hand down lances side and rubbed his hip comfortingly.  
"He can't get to you here don't worry" they said "you're safe with me, and the others"  
Lance nodded and perched up a little "I know" he said quietly. He pecked pidges lips softly but kept his eyes down, Pidge for one didn't like how submissive lance was. They lifted his chin and pulled him into a deeper kiss which lasted longer, lance instantly melted against the others lips and sat up slowly so he could move closer. He enjoyed closeness which everybody on the ship knew by now. Unfortunately pidge didn't- infact they were ace. But pidge knew that lance wanted comforting and affection. Lance soon left pidges lips and pecked down their jawline and neck to their shoulder. They shivered a little and blushed but that was about it. Pidge stroked lances back and sighed.  
"That's enough" they mumbled softly. Lance instantly stopped and rested his head on pidges shoulder.  
"J-just kisses I know. I'm sorry" he said weakly. He stayed there for a short while before pulling away.  
"Maybe you should find Keith o-or hunk" pidge smiled softly.  
Lance shook his head "I want to stay here-" "I can go get them" "-with you" lance finished and rubbed pidges thigh. He smiled a little before moving away. Pidge just watched him for a few minuets before slowly looking away "ok" they mumbled, they couldn't help but feel terrible.  
"J-just don't leave. Carry on work- I don't mind. As long as you're here" he smiled the best he could and slowly moved back into his curled up position.  
Pidge nodded and did as they were told, they stood back up and walked back over to their desk chair and sat down before resuming work.  
Over the space of an hour lance fell asleep and pidge carried on working through the night.

Lances dreams were non existent but he slept peacefully until a cold shiver washed over him and his imagination went dark. The cold hand of galra trailed over his body filling every nook and cupping every curve. He heard himself whimper in his dream- he remembered he used to hate it. It was scary and he didn't know how to act towards the pain but now he did. The more the better. Lance never liked these 'exercises' as his master would call it. He'd lock him in a room with a troop of galra soldiers who had just come back from a mission and let them have their way with him. Sometimes his master would sit on a chair and watch but most times he didn't. Lance preferred it that way because he was only aloud to cum after his master. In this memory it wasn't a galra troop that was treating themselves it was a man they called the champion. He was savage. Lance would like to say he was worse than the soldiers but some of them had been pretty terrible. The man had a terrible look in his eyes like a rabid dog and he didn't waste time to retrieving his award. He had shoved laces face into the mattress barely letting him breath as he pounded into him. His master had watched which meant lance had to wear a chastity belt because lotor had no intentions of joining in. The champion was allowed to fuck lance as many times as he wanted and eventually lance lost count and maybe consciousness a few times. He remembered after the human man had been dragged away his master had sat on he edge of the bed and stroked over lances sweaty skin.  
"Did you enjoy that pet?" He had asked but lance could only mewl in pain. His master had grown quickly infuriated with lances lack of a response and had clicked a button which sent an electric shock from lances neck down his spine. Lance quickly reacted with a loud yelp which turned into a moan.  
"I said did you enjoy that pet?" Lotor repeated ready to press the button but lance had nodded eagerly. The altean buy had turned around so he was on his back. He ran his hands down his chest and stomach to his thighs, he bit his lip.  
"Yes master" he said obediently. Lotor then looked down his slender frame and smirked, he took off the chastity belt clearly enjoying lances small moans of pain and the loud gasp when the metal moved away completely.  
"Better?" Lotor asked. Lance nodded through the pain and arched his back up weakly as weird shock waves of pleasure traveled through him.  
"That disgusting man did you too many times didn't he? With no release.. you must be in so much pain" lotor had said softly and reached out to touch lances stomach.  
Lance jolted and perched up a little, he nodded eagerly. He watched as his master lowered his hand down lances navel and to his abused cock.  
"You want this so bad don't you" lotor said and lance nodded. "Y-yes please, please master" lance had whimpered. It was then lance felt lotors hand move away.  
"Too bad" the prince had said and rose from his seat on the bed. Lance quickly scrambled up ignoring the shooting pain in his lower back, knees, shoulders- everywhere.  
"M-master please!" He squeaked. "I-I've been good... haven't I? I-I..." he rambled. Lotor watched him and a large smirk spread over his lips, he lifted lances chin and traced his thumb over lances lips.  
"Don't stutter lance you know how much I hate it" his master had said coldly before slapping lances cheek harshly.  
"Being a good boy had nothing to do with it. Now you have an option. Either wait until I come back later to relieve yourself and if you touch yourself in the mean time I'll cut off your precious dick or I'll send in my father and his wench (haggar) and let them do whatever they want with you. Be it torture or... relief I don't care." Lotor spoke calmly and watched as lances face fell. The altean boys eyes had teared up. He sat back and sat as straight as he could.  
"I-I'll wait until you return" he said weakly, his voice trembling "master"  
Lance couldn't bare to think of what Hagar would do to him. Last time the old woman had tied him to a chair and electrocuted him with her purple powers- lance didn't know what they were- seeing how much his body would change to change to try and adapt to the pain. Lance wasn't really sure what the woman wanted but if she had done it last time and the time before that and the time before that one and the next and the other lance was sure she would do it again. He wouldn't be able to take it. He was grateful he was still alive with a stutter and some ugly scars that ran up his spine from the electric shocks.  
Lotor nodded "good boy" he said softly. He stroked lances hair and kissed him deeply before leaving the altean locked in his quarters.  
For the first ten minuets lance had sat there fiercely holding back tears before his break down had come. Alls he could feel was pain inside and out, his brain screamed at him and laughed at him, tormenting him but he couldn't do anything. He wanted to live. He didn't want his master to hate him.  
Lance had squirmed on the bed crying about how he wasnt good enough. He pleaded please master and I can do whatever you want to the empty room before he passed out from something he wasn't sure. That was when lance woke up in modern time. It had been a couple of years since he'd been rescued by some other alteans and a team of warriors that he'd only heard of in passing.  
Unfortunately lance was pretty useless to them so he just stayed on the ship cleaning and crying a lot which was the hard reality lances brain couldn't take. He'd escaped! Finally! But only to live out the rest of his life a nervous wreck.  
He looked up to see pidge who looked incredibly worried. They said something to someone next to them about him mewling, crying and moaning in his sleep. Usually lance would have felt guilty but right now he felt hazy. Was he really here? He slowly sat up and noticed that he didn't feel the pain from his dream anymore but he didn't know if that was a dream. Was he awake right now? Was this his dream- quiet?  
Lance gulped and crawled forward, he grabbed ahold of pidges boot not realising it was his friend.  
"M-master?" He asked shakily, his whole body was trembling "did you come back. Is it you?" He asked.  
He didn't register pidges response and crawled forward until he was sat at his friends lap.  
"I-I was good! I did as you said..." he rambled and held onto pidges legs, he could feel them tugging away.  
"P-please touch me" he whimpered and felt his eyes water "I've been good. Y-you know I have- you always say I have. I-I'm your lance"  
Lance felt a hand on his back and he sat up shuddering.  
"Why won't you touch me? A-am i not good enough?" He asked weakly. His voice broke and tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Lance-" pidge started and stopped as lance tried to grab for them. Hunk quickly grabbed lances hand and yanked him away being as gentle as he could.  
Lance sobbed loudly "y-you're going to kill me aren't you? I'm not good enough anymore" he cried and chocked back his sob. "Y-you'll give me away!"  
"Lance calm down its us" hunk said and put lances arm down.  
"D-do something!" Lance shouted and covered his face with his hands. He dug his nails in and whimpered in frustration.  
Pidge watched completely disturbed and unsure of what to do. Keith gulped and crouched down infront of lance.  
He pried lances hands away from his face.  
"Lance it's us. Your friends" he said In a husky tone seeing as he had just woke up. He placed lances hands on his own face and watched as lances eyes turned from terror to something familiar. Love maybe. Keith was never sure.  
"Master?" Lance asked a lot calmer even though his voice was still broken. He still wasn't completely free of his dream but knew that it wasn't Lotor infront of him.  
Keith shook his head, "no. Keith" he said softly.  
Lance rubbed his thumb over Keith's cheek but then gasped as he felt hunks hand move on his stomach.  
"It's just hunk" Keith said quietly. Lance let out a shaky breath and tried to relax back against hunk who was holding him.  
"Will you be my new master?" He asked weakly. Keith watched him and gulped, he knew he couldn't answer that question so instead he moved forward and placed his lips against lances.  
Pidge sighed and sat on the floor next to hunk. Lance kissed Keith back weakly and soon lost himself in the kiss as Keith moved closer and deepened the kiss.  
Pidge rested their head against hunks shoulder and stroked lances hair comfortingly. Hunk just sat there in silence and held lance protectively.  
The two kissed for a while before Keith pulled away. Lance blinked a few times and sat back, he looked up at hunk and to pidge.  
"Guys?" He asked confused. Hunk rubbed his stomach.  
"You had a nightmare sweet heart don't worry about it" he explained without telling the altean anything. Lance blushed softly and nuzzled hunks chest "I'm sorry" he apologised and bit his lip.  
"You're all here it must have been awful"  
Keith shook his head "it was better than last time. Don't worry about it" the Korean said and patted lances thighs gently. They all ignored how sweaty and shaky lance looked, pidge moved closer and snuggled up against lance laying their head on lances chest. Keith crawled over and led in between lances legs against hunk and lance. They all stayed there close together exchanging kisses sleepily. Lance soon completely calmed down and fell back asleep as he felt safe and warm with his team mates.  
Pidge had already fallen asleep which left Keith and hunk awake.  
Hunk couldn't fall asleep as he felt awful about lance "do you think he'll ever... fix?" Hunk said with the lack of a better word.  
"Maybe" Keith replied "with move and attention- I can't imagine what it must have felt like to grow up like that and turn into... what he was" Keith sighed.  
"It's horrible. I know. Can you remember when we found him?" Hunk asked as he stroked lances hair.  
"Y-yea. He was all tied up and bleeding with that thing shoved up him. Lotor had just left him" Keith gulped.  
"But he's gotten a lot better!" Hunk quickly covered up the memory of a half dead lance.  
"Yea. He can read and write now" Keith said and blinked to stop himself from tearing up.  
"Sometimes he remembers parts of his childhood" hunk trembled and looked at hunk.  
"I love him so much" Keith said weakly and wiped his tears.  
"I love him too. Don't worry he's not going anywhere" hunk nodded and lifted Keith up a little. He ran a hand trough Keith's hair "don't cry! If you cry I'll cry" he said weakly and chuckled.  
Keith shook his head "I just love you all so much and I can't bare t-to think of... of..." Keith trailed off and hunk quickly pecked his lips.  
"Then don't. We're all safe and happy together right?" Hunk asked and Keith nodded.  
"Good boy. Now try to get some sleep ok?" Hunk stroked Keith's back and kissed him again. Keith nodded and wiped his tears away again.  
"Yes daddy" he said softly and curled up against him.  
Hunk and Keith had been the original item. They'd all come from earth: hunk, Pidge and Keith. They'd been chosen for forming voltron but when they had arrived at the castle they were missing two paladins. Black and blue. Black was also a human that had been captured on a space mission a few years before, he was now well known as the champion but they still hadn't found him. Blue was an altean boy called lance who had been sold sometime around his twelfth birthday to the galra empire. At first he was a slave to them and worked in a mine until one day prince Lotor noticed him. The young altean had caught his eye and that was the end for lance. He'd worked as lotors pet for seven years until one day they'd managed to save him. He was broken and lost but the blue lion wouldn't choose anyone else.  
At first he had been a burden seeing as almost every night he woke up screaming and he was to jittery to do any real work apart from clean with Coran. It was only when Pidge and lance had spent a few days together when the youngest paladin (aged 20 at the time) realised that lance was actually incredibly bright and held a lot of potential. Over the next three years his stutter was almost gone, he couldn't fluently speak three languages, read, write and much more. They had fallen in love with him despite their lack of a sexual drive. They could tolerate kissing which lance wanted a lot of. Soon Keith and hunk too became attracted to the young altean and now they all worked together. Allura and Coran weren't sure what to call it but they all loved each other and looked after each other. Lance loved it, it's the best place he could possibly be.


	2. Baking a cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't joking when I said I wanted lance to make a cake.   
> Thank you for the nice comments by the way they made my day. I was a bit scared to post it seeing as well it dealt with rape and abuse but I'm glad people want more. For now I'll write some one shots and if anybody has any ideas of oneshots tell me cause I loose ideas quickly.  
> I might write a really short story about lances past if I'm feeling depressed but apart from that it's just going to be one shots.  
> And as a last note I added "yes daddy" from Keith because my friend dared me to and I found it hilarious. I don't think Keith would have a daddy kink more of an attention/praise kink...

Lance had been with Voltron for little over three years now, they'd looked after him and helped him heal which he was internally grateful for. At this moment in time the team was away looking for some person they called Shiro which left Coran and the young altean alone on the ship. At first they cleaned, then they placed a weird version of chess that involved mobster holograms in actual size rather than small pieces on a board. After Coran won six times they decided to give up and looked for something to do.  
Lance was the kind of person who was always trying to prove himself and at the moment he wanted to feel worthy to be with the alleged paladins of Voltron. He knew they loved him and they probably knew he was grateful but it didn't feel like enough.  
The two alteans sighed and sat back on the couch in the common room.  
"If you wanted to say thank you to someone what would you do?" Lance asked his elder.  
"Well id probably give them a gift" Coran said as he checked his nails.  
"A gift?" Lance asked and sat up, he crossed his legs and perched forwards.  
"Like a present. Something you know they will like" Coran explained.  
Lance nodded "I can't really give them much- we aren't at any space malls or deports" he mumbled "oh! I know. When I was with pidge on their desk their was a picture of them with some people and their was food with candles in it!" Lance tried explaining with hand gestures.  
"A birthday cake?" Coran asked. Lance nodded "yes! Only it isn't anybody's birthday" he pouted.  
"It doesn't have to be anybody's birthday to bake then a cake lance. We could try and do one now" the elder altean said and stood up.  
Lance smiled brightly "how do we make one?" He asked.  
Coran shrugged "I have no idea" he said honestly. The two shared an unsure look before walking through the double doors into the kitchen. They found some ingridients in the cupboards and the massive fridge freezer they had and for a start decided they needed to go shopping and secondly this wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed.  
As Coran found the equipment lance searched up a recipe on his device.  
He scrolled through tying to look for earth recipes but the only one he could find was from mars.  
"Eggs..." lance asked. Coran shook his head "no! But we have some kind of fruit that looks like an egg"  
"That should do" lance said. "Flour?" "Baking soda..." "same thing" they both decided.  
"Milk?" Lance asked. "Space goo!" Coran grinned. The rest of their check list went similar to this.   
They began to make the cake together guessing what looked normal and taking turns with deciding what part of the recipe to follow next.   
By the time the team back back the smell of rotten foods and a weird oddly burnt sensation was traveling through the halls. The paladins ran to the kitchen and hunk slammed open the door only to reveal lance panicking as he held a bowl of quickly rising goo in a bowl. Coran stood by his side reading through the tablet and frowned.  
"Ah! I think we missed a step-" he started before the goo shot out of the bowl and made the bowl itself explode.  
Lance yelped and stepped back as the weird purple goo covered the walls and himself.   
Hunk watched amazed "w-what were you guys trying to do?" Pidge asked with a small chuckle.  
Lance tried wiping his face with the back of his hands and his eyes watered "I-it d-doesn't matter" he said weakly.  
Coran however rises to the occasion "we were attempting to make a cake" he said and raised a finger "but it appears we do not know how to bake" he laughed softly and patted lances back.  
Hunk awwed and stepped in trying to avoid touching the drops of goo on the floor. "It's ok, not everybody can be good with that kind of stuff" he said.  
Keith frowned "maybe a little better than making the kitchen explode" he grumbled.  
Lance looked down ashamed "I'm sorry"   
Pidge walked over and hugged him from behind "it's ok I'm not good at baking either" they said and rested their head along his spine. Lance nodded silently.  
"What did you put in it?" Hunk asked.  
"Some fruit we picked up from that planet a few months ago, corn starch-" Coran started and hunk held his hands up.  
"Forget I asked" he laughed softly "that isn't how you make a cake im afraid" he placed his hand on his hip.   
Keith shook his head "it sounds like you were trying to make an organic bomb" he chuckled.  
Lance sighed and sank into himself, pidge hugged him tighter "guys" they said.  
"Lance tried his best" pidge said. Hunk and Keith looked up "w-we know!" Keith said.  
Hunk rubbed lances shoulder "and it was a wonderful attempt. One day I'll show you how to make a proper earth cake" he smiled softly.  
"I just wanted to say thank you" lance said weakly and gulped.  
"You don't have to say thank you for anything" pidge said.  
"But I wanted to show my gratitude-" lance started.  
"We know how you feel lance" Keith said softly.  
Lance was silent for a few seconds "I still wanted to give you something you would all enjoy" he said.  
Hunk and Keith glanced at each other, "lets go get you cleaned up" hunk said and held his hand out for the young altean. Lance blushed at the realisation that he was covered goo, he held hunks hand away and let himself be led to hunks quarters. Hunks room was bigger because he shared it with Keith. The only reason pidge and lance weren't in there was because pidge loved personal space and lance had also been instructed to have alone time so he developed independence.   
Hunk walked with them into his room, pidge followed and once inside they led down on the king sized mattress.  
Hunk looked lance up and down and sighed softly "you do look adorable covered in sticky stuff" he said light heartedly just so he could make everybody In the room blush. Lance glanced away.  
Keith moved forward and wiped a bit of the goo off of lances face with his thumb before putting it in his mouth. He hummed softly.  
"Not that bad" he said softly and smiled. Lance watched him and blushed furiously "that could be poisonous for all we know" the altean grumbled.  
"Meh, yolo" Keith said.  
"This is Keith you're talking too. He eats icecream out of the tub and drinks cartons of milk and he's lactose intolerant" pidge giggled softly from the bed where they lay messing with display tablet.  
Keith scowled at them before turning back to lance with a simple shrug.  
"I don't know what that means but please don't die" lance said with a small smile. Hunk rolled his eyes and took lances hand again before leading him into the bathroom.   
"He will be fine I'm sure" hunk said softly and didn't bother to close the door behind them. He then set on stripping lance of his clothes.   
Lance stayed silent and helped hunk undress him, he listened calmly to Keith and pidge talking in the next room.  
Once he was completely naked he looked back to hunk and blushed softly as he saw how the Samoan was looking at him. Hunk was sat on the edge of the bath watching him.  
"Hunk..?" He asked softly.  
Hunk snapped out of it and looked up "sorry babe. It's just... you really are beautiful" hunk confessed and placed his hands on Lances hips. He traced his thumbs over the blue markings on lances hips which made him shiver. He ignored the pale scars that covered lance and gently he pecked his stomach.  
"H-hunk" lance said quietly but was ignored as the human placed small kisses over his torso and stomach.  
"You're so beautiful. Every inch" he mumbled. He moved his hands from lances hips to down his thighs and he gently squeezed. Lance gasped and almost closed his eyes, he didn't feel excruciating levels of pleasure but he felt tingly and like he had butterflies in his stomach from the soft touches. As hunk continued to place small kisses all over his front he felt another pair of hands gently wrap around his sides. Keith kissed lances shoulder ignoring the dry goo in some places but thankfully the substance was just on his face and legs and hands.  
"You're perfect" the Korean said and then proceeded to kiss over his shoulders and shoulder blades to the nape of his neck.  
He moved his hands slowly to the front of lances hips near his v line.  
"What about pidge" lance asked softly barely with it as the two kissed him all over.  
"They're busy" Keith said in lances ear before he bit the lobe gently and pulled it. Lance moaned softly and closed his eyes.  
Hunk smirked and looked up to meet eyes with Keith, they continued to kiss him making the kisses longer and more tender. They sucked and nipped on areas of his skin leaving small pink marks and hickeys up and down him.  
Lance whimpered weakly and slowly felt his legs grow weaker. Hunk of course noticed this and brought him closer and gently sat him on his lap. Lance was too engrossed with the small touches and gently rubbing around his hips. He didn't notice when hunk moved one of his hands and gently grabbed his cock until hunk felt him squeeze gently.   
The altean gasped and opened his eyes as he looked down at him.  
"Relax baby" hunk said softly and lent up to kiss him softly. Keith stopped leaving small hickeys over his shoulder blades and rested his chin on lances shoulder. Hunk slowly started to pump his hand up and down lances cock and smirked as lance moaned and bit his lip.  
"Don't hide from us" Keith said softly and let his hands travel up to lances chest. He gently groped there and pouted "ugh so pretty" he groaned.  
Hunk watched and continues rubbing lance, he enjoyed watching him twitch and slowly loose himself more and more to his two boyfriends.  
Keith giggled softly and pecked lances neck before he gently pecked lances nipples.  
The Altean gasped loudly and jolted up right, "good boy" Keith said softly. Lance whimpered and arched forward a little, he tried not to roll his hips but slowly hunk got faster in his actions. He squeezed lances cock and pumped it getting faster which to the humans delight made lance more aroused. Lance couldn't help but role his hips forward into hunks movements, he moaned weakly to almost every touch.   
Keith continued to pinch and rub at his nipples being gentle because he knew how sensitive lance was because of years of over stimulation. He kissed his neck softly and watched as lance tilted his head back moaning loudly as hunk rubbed his tip.  
After a few more minuets of moving together lance tensed up before coming with a weak moan. Keith rubbed his stomach and pecked his neck a few times.  
Hunk smiled and licked his hand before leaning up again to kiss lance.  
"You're so gorgeous" he said softly "don't ever think you aren't important" he said softly. Lance watched him and nodded with a small smile.  
"And next time we're at the space mall we will get actual ingredients from earth to bake a cake together" Keith said. Lance smiled softly and turned his head to peck Keith's lips.  
"Thank you" he said softly. Pidge walked in only in their boxers and binder, "make it coffee cake" they said.  
Lance turned to them "what's coffee?" He asked a bit confused.  
"Only the best thing to ever exist" they said and stood on their yippie toes to kiss lance. Lance smiled softly and kissed them back gently.  
"It's a bean that makes a drink and things" hunk explained briefly.   
Lance nodded "ok" he said softly, he found earth and everything about it fascinating but most things just went over his head like how they relied on substances like oil instead of just using light energy and reactions from exploding stars like alteans did. He turned back to hunk as pidge went to the bathroom mirror and washed their face.  
"Time to get you cleaned up" hunk said and lance smiled brightly.  
They decided in a bath in the end and hunk once again felt very fortunate that they had a large rectangle tub rather than a normal earth sized one. Maybe it was just because they were in a two persons room. Hunk ran the bath and put some essential oils in before he got in. Keith got in after him and sat against the corner by himself so he actually had space where as lance sat on hunks lap and rested against him. Pidge went off into the bedroom to do something again not saying what they were doing but nobody asked.  
The three sat in silence enjoying the atmosphere and smells of essential oils. Lance slowly began to fall asleep so hunk rubbed his back and pressed small kisses to his face.  
They all relaxed and after a while pidge joined them.   
They soaked in the tub and eventually they all fell asleep snuggled up against each other.  
Coran didn't question the next day when they had all caught a cold and were sniffling and sneezing all around the castle.


	3. How hunk and Keith met part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd do a one shot of how hunk and Keith met back at the garrison. Unfortunately it's long and was ruined by listening to imagine dragons and getting really nostalgic! So I'm sorry about that and I hope it's good

Hunk and Keith both attended the garrison in the same year although they didn't know each other. This was hunks first time in America from Polynesia and he was incredibly exited yet also nervous. His family was relatively small and he'd never really had a really strong bond with someone even though he'd always wanted that. He was caring and compassionate and always looked after his friends but there was something missing. That click. Keith came from a broken home. His mother had killed herself when Keith was little (or so he had been told by the towns people and his father) so Keith had grown up with his father. His father was an old fashioned Korean man who believed in discipline and that children should be seen but not heard. This unfortunately had a negative affect on Keith, he became a introvert and struggled to talk to people or even hold a conversation. Although his father was harsh and didn't show any love towards him he wanted his son to be great so he shipped Keith off to America, to the garrison.  
Keith was terrified, he'd never had any friends anyway but for this he had to learn an entirely new language and keep up with studies and being completely alone.   
For the first year this was the harsh reality. Keith spent it alone and his room mate completely ignored him because he thought keith was weird. For hunk too the Samoan didn't find any special bond and just passed through people with a smile but no connections.  
However in the second year hunk and Keith were put together in the same room because they didn't have anybody to pick to choose a room with. Hunk didn't mind he was still optimistic about a special bond but by now Keith was even more closed off from people.  
The day they moved in hunk was already there early. He had his bed made, his candles and cacti out. His desk was sorted and his clothes were packed away in the wardrobe. He was incredibly exited to meet his room mate and that was when Keith walked in.  
He was pale and miserable looking, he'd been out in the rain with no umbrella which suggested he'd probably walked from home (or in Keith's place the air port because he felt too anxious to call a Cab).  
The Korean stood there for a few seconds shaking from the cold before he dropped his bag and sighed into his hands. Hunk was immediately up on his feet and rushed over to the stranger.  
"Oh my God are you ok!" He asked shocked, he was hesitant to touch Keith but did anyway and rubbed his shoulders.  
"You're freezing! How long were you out there?" He questioned.  
Keith simply shrugged feeling overwhelmed by the attention. Hunk closed the door behind him and walked him over to the bed.  
"Strip this instance you're going to get a cold" he said and got some clothes out of his wardrobe seeing as he didn't want to route through a strangers suit case.  
"What are you doing?" Keith asked dimly as he watched the larger man.  
"Getting you clothes now strip!" Hunk said.  
Keith sighed and peeled off his clothes, he glanced around and picked the white towel from off of his bed which had probably been left by the garrison. He slowly began to pat himself dry.   
Hunk walked over and gently took the towel off of him, he dried his hair gently and ignored Keith's sickly pale and almost anorexic body.   
Once Keith's hair was barely damp and he wasn't dripping hunk dressed him being incredibly delicate. By this point Keith was completely stunned, he was blushing red down to his shoulders and found himself speechless.  
He stood there in a massive tshirt that was way too large on him that the neck line was falling off his left shoulder and some baggy shorts.  
"You didn't have too" he said quietly.  
"Nonsense" hunk dismissed as he put Keith's clothes in the washing basket.  
"Thank you though"  
Hunk looked up and smiled at him "I'm hunk by the way"   
"Keith" Keith nodded and wrapped his arms around himself.   
Over the next few months hunk grew to know little about Keith. The Korean hardly ever slept and he couldn't cook. Hunk had come home late a few times to find Keith sat there on his laptop or listening to music or on his tumblr blog about criptids (which hunk found out about with a death threat from Keith). Hunk also knew he couldn't cook because the amount of empty pizza boxes and empty pot noodle cartons that littered Keith's side of the bed was almost sickening. Keith had once been in the communal kitchen of their block heating up something in the microwave and he'd burnt it off and set off the fire alarm. It has turned out to be curly fries and they had to buy a new microwave.   
Hunk was out one night and Keith sat at home on his laptop.   
He was supposed to be writing an essay but he'd been switching between porn and tumblr for about two hours. He sighed and got up to get a drink when his phone rang in his pocket. His expression dropped and he answered his fathers call.  
At first he was patronised for not speaking English initially but at least his father sounded proud that Keith had become so fluent in English. His dad talked at him for a while and slowly walked back to his room.   
Keith sat on his bed and sighed as his father brought up his favourite question.  
"So any girls to carry on the family line?" His father asked.   
"Don't make me try to kill myself again" Keith said flatly. It was at this time that hunk was about to open up the door but he heard the conversation and stopped himself. He knew it was wrong but he remained stood outside and frowned.  
"Oh please people don't want to clean up that mess" his father said. There was a silence for a few seconds before the older man sighed.  
"I expect to see a fine young thing by your side next time we call. People are beginning to ask about you"   
Keith gripped his fists "I don't want to get married" he stated.  
"You don't have a choice" his father said, Keith could practically feel the venom rolling off his fathers tongue.  
"This wasn't a problem before that video leaked" Keith said sounding frustrated. Hunk on the other side of the door could only question what video at this point.  
"Don't bring up that disgrace to me" his father snapped.  
"If you want to suck dick then get a servant when you're married. I'm sure they would love the attention-"  
"-I'll suck dick whenever I want thank you very much" Keith snapped right back at him. Keith could feel the tears prickling in his eyes so he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"J-just stop calling me" Keith said weakly ignoring his fathers angry voice. He didn't know what he was saying and he didn't care. Keith hung up.   
Suddenly a silence fell over the room and Keith stared at the room around him. He blinked a few times before he slammed his laptop shut and stood up. He took a shaky breath and blinked again feeling the tears well up.  
"잡종" Keith swore with a stutter. Keith tried to express himself and raised his hands before clenching his fists and closing into himself. He clutched onto his tshirt and let out a squeak of a whimper before he sobbed loudly.   
He couldn't take it. Once again he came to the realisation that his father didn't love him.   
Hunk slowly put his hand on the door knob and shuddered at hearing Keith cry. He didn't want to open the door.  
Keith stood there shaking angrily, in pain and sadness. He clutched onto his shirt still almost ripping it before he took a deep breath.  
He started to walk slowly towards the door shakily and then he picked up his speed. Hunk slowly pushed the door handle down but Keith barely registered the click of the doors mechanics.  
The Korean then slammed his fist into the mirror on the opposite side of the door from hunk. The mirror shattered and fell before him. He watched as he reflection fell apart and then Keith looked at the broken reminiscence of what was left of the mirror. It stared back at him and Keith stumbled backwards. Blood from his hand and arm dripped onto the wooden floor yet he still didn't notice and stared at his broken self.  
Hunk froze on the other side of the door, even though he was terrified he still opened the door to reveal his room mate stood there. Keith's frail frame stood there staring at hunk in shock before he lifted his hands shakily.  
"I-I didn't mean t-t-to!" Keith stuttered and stepped back completely terrified of the look on hunks face.  
Hunk gulped and Keith watched as he stepped forward.  
"I-I didn't mean to!" Keith said raising his voice a little and stumbled back before he lost his footing and fell backwards.  
"Keith!" Hunk shouted but Keith was already out cold. His head smacked into the floor and he lost consciousness.  
Hunk rushed over and picked him up.  
The Samoan didn't know what to think of what he had heard so he picked up Keith and put him in his bed. He cleaned up his arm and bandaged it before cleaning up the broken glass on the floor.  
A few days passed and alls that hunk had seen of Keith is when he woke up and apologised before saying thank you for cleaning him up. He saw him on campus by himself but he didn't dare go up to him. He'd gathered that Keith was fragile and now he knew how hostile he could be.  
Hunk tried to carry on studies but constantly found himself getting distracted. He all around felt uncomfortable.   
His lessons finished for the day and went to go get food, he spent a while at the store picking out something he wanted. He didn't feel like cooking so he settled on prepackaged food before he went back to the student accommodations.  
To his surprise when he got back Keith was sitting on his bed. He noticed that Keith looked tired but didn't comment on it.  
"Hey" hunk said softly. Keith looked up from his laptop and nodded, "hey" he said simply.  
Once again silence fell over them. Hunk unpacked his shopping back and took a deep breath.  
"I didn't know you were going to be here so I didn't buy you anything, sorry" he said.  
Keith shook his head "it's fine. I'm not hungry" Keith said simply.  
Hunk bit his lip "look we have to talk"


	4. Stroke my hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of lances background fillled with angst and pain. Some of Lotor are conditioning and lance loosing his memory.  
> Cute klance at the end.

Lance whimpered as lotors hand gripped the back of his skull and shoved it into the floor.

"You'll do nicely" the altean galra cross said with a smirk. As if lance was an animal he clipped something around lances neck which pulled tight, lance thrashed about and he gripped his nails into the dry floor. 

Lotor tapped the back of the metal collar which brung up a spall input, he injected a needle into it and lance gasped. His body tensed and he shook his head before his body went limp. Lance wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep for what came next. 

He was dragged away and then he was in a chair. Restraints bound his arms and legs to the metal chair and lance found that he couldn't speak. He saw a figure towards him, a tall lean body of purple skin and white hair. Lance lifted his head and watched as the man placed his hand on lances cheek before slowly moving it down. 

A cold shiver ran down him and then suddenly pain hit him around his hips. Lotor dug his nails into lances flesh and pulled him closer.

Lance whimpered and opened his mouth to protest but once again he couldn't speak.   
Pain, panic, perplexity: it all hit lance so fast. Quite literally in a few seconds metal was attached all throughout his body. 

Where was his mother? 

Where? 

Lance screamed out in pain. This had to be a nightmare. She was always there when he had a nightmare, right by his side. She would run her hands through his hair and twirl it in between her gentle loving fingers. She'd kiss his cheek and then she'd hum something or read him a story. 

At least lance thought that's what she did... her soft touch? Lance felt more pain up his side as the drugs were pumped into him and Lotor laughed at him. 

Hours passed maybe days, possibly weeks lance wasn't sure. The pain became a constant thrill up his spine and he tensed up at the release of the now comforting feeling. Lance could barely remember his own name.

He felt the plugs detach and heard them fall to the ground. Hands reached out and he took them only they weren't his mothers. They were cold and sent pulses through lance. Long sharp claws and a soft almost fur like completion. His master smiled down at him and lance smiled back up at him. He stood straight ignoring his screaming joints and his memory said it's last good bye to lances dear mother. His beloved family. 

Lotor had taken care of them anyway.

Lances life felt like he was constantly jumping through hoops to please but along the journey he didn't mind as he slowly spiralled into insanity. 

He was never out of lotors sight unless if he was under complete control. He couldn't think straight and he constantly felt like he was on a drug. 

He couldn't sit still or be quiet, his attention span was short anyway but now it was drastic. He'd be sat on lotors lap watching the fight in the arena and then he'd be hanging off the edge of the radio. 

Lotor always found it refreshing and lances giggled and the way he squirmed had to be his favourite. Of course beating the young altean boy also came with love. He just moved to beat him black and blue.

A twisted kind of love.

"Do you ever miss your family lance?" Lotor asked quietly as they sat on Lotor's bed. Their bed. The prince was led down and lance was at there entertaining.

"Family.." lance said confused and lifted his arms up pulling his bracelets off.  
Lotor sighed and watched him "never mind" he grumbled.

Lance shifted and lent on his arms.  
"What's crawling through you?" Lotor asked with a small chuckle. Lance pouted and pulled back for a second before shrugging and he shifted so he could fall back onto the bed.

"Anticipation" lance said and then turned his head to look Lotor straight in the eye.

"What do you want?" Lotor asked not making the effort to move closer to Lance and touch him.

Lance bit his lip "attention..." he said in a light voice. He ran his hands down from his neck to his chest where his nipples had been pierced. He still remembered the experience vividly. 

Last week Lotor had come back from a mission and was in a very bad mood, lance tried to cheer him up but it only made Lotor want to hurt him and of course hurt him is exactly what he had done. He'd dragged lance to the doctor who did surgery on the fighters in the rink. He'd told him what he wanted doing on lance and the man did as he was told. He used a hook to do the piercings which made lance scream but by the time the second one was done he was already leaking precum. He couldn't help it. 

Pain turned into pleasure incredibly easily. Once the piercings were done the doctor washed them over with some kind of rubbing alcohol which made lance scream. Lotor loved it and now here they were.

Lotor watched as lance moved his hands down himself but then stopped as he watched Lotor sit up.

"How do they feel?" Lotor asked and lance looked down at himself. He moved them back to his nipples and shuddered.

"S-sensitive" he stammered and tried not to flinch as Lotor rubbed one.

"Good" his master said before messing with lances nipples. He pinched and pulled them and rubbed them making them red and inflamed. Lance wriggled underneath him a little and gasped every time he felt pain. 

Lance dug his head back into the mattress and moaned out. Lotor bit him and lance gasped opening his eyes again only to be back on the altean castle. 

This room was warmer and he felt the heat of multiple bodies beside him. He looked around and then lifted his hands to see that he was wearing someone's incredibly large sweater. Where was he? Slowly he sat up and looked down at himself then to the people around him. 

Keith who was also awake looked up at lance, thankfully the young altean wasn't trembling or whimpering like he usually was when he woke up. Instead he just looked confused or lost, Keith couldn't tell. 

He lifted his hand and stroked the back of lances head, he messed with his hair gently and twirled the longer bits around his fingers.

"You ok there lance?" He asked. Lance jolted and looked down at him. He stared at him before blushing darkly, 

"w-what are you doing?" He stammered.  
"I'm stroking your hair" Keith replied a little confused himself now. Lance looked down a little and bit his lip. He slumped a little and tried to relax.  
"Are you ok?" Keith asked again.   
"Sorry it just feels..." lance had to think of a word, English was stupidly hard "familiar" he finished with. Lance didn't know why, he could no longer remember a lot.

"Yea?" Keith said quietly "my mother used to do it when I was a baby" Keith added with a small smile.

Lance smiled back and fiddled with the sweaters hem "your mother?" Lance asked him.

"Yea. She was beautiful tall woman with Raven hair. Kinda like mine. I don't remember much of her because she killed herself when I was little" Keith smiled sadly "I only know what she looks like from pictures" 

Lance nodded slowly "she killed herself?" He asked sadly.

"My dad's an ass hole" Keith chuckled and blinked back some small tears "but it's ok" he nodded.

Lance watched Keith and bit his lip before he led down. He spooned against Keith and acted as the little spoon, he found himself smiling as Keith wrapped his arms around lances stomach.

He moved his hands to Keith's arms and rubbed them gently, he felt over the scars on Keith's arm that went from his wrist straight up to his elbow. 

"I'm glad you lived" the altean said quietly. Keith's breath hitched and he looked down at lance. He kissed his head and nuzzled the thick light brown hair.

"What about your mother?" Keith asked gently.

"She died" lance said "I can't remember anything about her or my family" he stated and smiled as Keith rubbed his stomach.

"I'm sorry" Keith said quietly.

Lance stayed silent as he remembered seeing the pictures on lotors screen of his family being shot. He ignored it and snuggled up against Keith's warmth.

"I love you" he said sleepily and yawned again.

"Go back to sleep lance" Keith said quietly.

Lance pouted "do you not love me too?" He said and lifted his head to look at Keith.

Keith chuckled softly and pecked lances lips "I love you too much" he said honestly.

Lance grinned at the confirmation and then rested his head back again.  
Slowly they both fell back asleep with each other and didn't move once from each other's embrace.


	5. Shiros return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro comes back and lance freaks out!  
> Someone's suggested it and I liked the idea so here you guys go! I hope it's ok.  
> I'll be posting how hunk and Keith met part 2 today as well x

Usually after missions lance and Keith could be found making out in the hangar. Sometimes even in their lions. Two bottoms together in a tight embrace desperately kissing and touching each other.   
Keith ran his hand up lances side and kissed him again, he was amazed at how far gone lance was only after maybe ten minuets of this. They were led on the floor propped up against one of the metal benches and lance was pressed against it. His head was tilted back and he was panting softly from their last kiss. They never actually did anything more than this unless if they were found.   
Keith looked over lance with a small smile on his lips, the altean was trembling a little from the small touches he was getting and there were hickeys all around his neck leading down.  
"Lance you're beautiful" Keith mumbled before he ran his hands down lances sides to keep him in place and kissed one of his nipples again.  
At first they had only started this to cool off before lance started going on smaller missions. Keith would be on edge after coming back into the castle and lance would have been lonely when they were gone so it was perfect.  
Lance whimpered as Keith bit it gently but his body jolted and he moaned loudly when Keith messed with the bar.   
"K-Keith.." the altean whimpered. Keith of course pulled away and looked up at lance before kissing hi roughly. He cupped his hand around the back of lances head and moved his tongue inside lances mouth. Lance joined in by gently rubbing his tongue back against Keith's and he wrapped his arms loosely around Keith's shoulders.   
Keith smirked a little as they kissed feeling lance tremble underneath him every so often and they ended up kissed for a long time just led against each other in their clothes uncomfortably until there was the sound of a door opening. Keith slowly moved back and trailed his hands down lances chest as he did. The altean was completely out of it.  
Pidge sighed as they walked over, they said something about them being gross before they sat down on the floor. Pidge was only wearing boxers and a tank top which probably meant they had just gone for a shower.  
Lance looked them over though and sensed that they were stressed or uncomfortable or something. He shifted a little and then sat up all together. He glanced between the two a little confused as to why he and Keith had stopped and he wasn't really with it as usual. Pidge spoke but it wasn't really reaching him. He sat back and bit his lip.  
Keith rubbed his thigh gently and watched pidge before replying. Lance tilted his head and blinked a few times before he zoned into the conversation he didn't want to be happening.  
"Alluras looking over the pod now and she won't let anybody in" pidge said.  
"Do you think it's him?" Keith asked in a hushed tone.  
"Who?" Lance said butting into the conversation.   
Pidge looked up "a-a pod was floating in space" they said quietly.  
Lance raised an eyebrow "you stopped sex for that" he said and his nose scrunched up. Keith lightly hit his thigh  
"-Jesus lance!" he said and sighed before planting his hand on his face.  
"Allura thinks it's the champion" Keith mumbled.  
"Yanoe Shiro?" Pidge said.  
Lance gasped "oh! Your friend" he smiled widely.  
Keith smiled softly "yea" he said softly. Him and Shiro had grown up in the same town, although Shiro had gone to the garrison before Keith they were still close before Shiro went missing.  
Lance nodded "lets go see then" he prompted happy that his friends could see him. He didn't know Shiro and he didn't care much but seeing Keith properly happy would be nice. And pidge?   
Well they were always happy but the way they talked about Shiro was like he was some kind of god. They'd told him about this man who was literally the type of person who would rescue puppies in a tsunami. Whatever puppies and tsunamis were. But they were always brought to tears when talking about him and lance really wanted to meet him.  
Keith nodded and stood up slowly, he got on his shirt. "Ok"  
Lance pouted "oh keep it off" he said quietly with a soft smirk. He caught Keith's blush before the korean turned and walked out.  
Lance and pidge then followed him. They walked down the hallways with slight tension and lances anticipation just kept growing and growing as he wondered what the man would be like.  
He'd always liked new people which was probably also one of his major flaws.  
Once they reached the door hunk was already there waiting outside. Keith ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
"It's Shiro" Keith said and then nuzzled hunk gently, hunk chuckled even though his eyes were watering.  
"I told you he was alive didn't I?" The larger man said.  
Lance just watched them not wanting to intrude at all.   
Pidge joined them after a few minuets and held onto Keith by his waist. They looked so happy. Lance smiled softly and wrapped his arms around himself, that's when the doors opened.  
There was a moments silence before Keith ran in and shouted 'Shiro'.  
Suddenly lance felt awkward and out of place, he was happy but Shiro wasn't his friend. He glanced at Coran who probably felt the same. Coran simply smiled and gestured towards the room as if the older altean was saying it was ok. Lance just nodded and slowly he looked in the room.  
Pidge and Keith were hugging the man tightly who's face was blocked by hunk at the moment.  
"It's so good to see you guys" the man said, his voice shook a little. Maybe from crying? Lance stepped in cautiously and then his eyes widened.  
Shiro looked up and noticed him instantly, the older mans eyes narrowed and he watched lance.  
Hunk glanced up and then to lance "oh! Shiro, this is lance" hunk said.  
"I know who he is" Shiro said quietly.  
Lance gripped the hem at the bottom of his shirt and shakily stood back "y-you" lance said and his voice broke.  
He suddenly began to tremble but he couldn't look away from shiros cold eyes. It made shivers shoot down his spine and made his fingers feel clammy with a cold nervous sweat.  
"Lance what's wrong?" Hunk asked quietly. At this point Pidge and Keith looked up.  
Lance gulped and shook his head, he gulped and broke his gaze away from Shiro. The gladiator.   
Lance opened his mouth to speak but it felt wrong, he couldn't. A sudden weight dropped onto him and his insides twisted. He began to claw at his shirt and hold it to himself tightly.  
"Lance?" Keith said and furrowed his eyebrows.  
Shiro watched him and then looked away. Lance watched as the man who had raped him and clawed at him, at his brain, at his flesh for so many countless hours on numerous occasions stood infront of him and looked away. Lance gulped again and felt his eyes water.  
"S-Shiro" lance choked out "h-he's so great" lance squeaked and clapped his hand over his mouth. His body felt cold and hot at the same time and he could actually see himself shaking. To lance it felt like it was all happening again. He'd sit there with his back straight and his hands on his lap, his collar around his neck and a smile on his face as countless of galra, gladiators and aliens walked in over time all having their way with him. Under lotors command.   
Lance looked around hastily he didn't even know if hunk or Keith or Pidge had moved forward to him. He couldn't focus on it. His skin itches and he began to claw at himself.  
He inhaled sharply and he dug his nails into his cheek as he kept his hand in place.  
Hunk was of course at his side and tried to hold lance still, "lance talk to me!" The Samoan said.  
Lance opened his mouth but alls that came out was a small whimper. He closed his eyes and sobbed to himself as his whole body trembled. He felt his knees go weak and suddenly he fell to the floor. To balance himself he put both hands on the metal floor.  
"S-so great" lance choked out on repeat "a real gentleman" lance whimpered.  
He tried to focus his thoughts, this is what his team wanted. This is what they had been doing. With the kisses and the comfort and the smiles and the fucking rapist friends. Lance gasped for air and looked up.  
"Lance it's ok. Tell us what's wrong" Keith said quietly as he stroked the alteans hair.  
Lances eyes went to shiro who was still stood there, this great man didn't move or make any attempts to talk or explain and he knew lance couldn't. Coward. Coward lance screamed to himself in his head and he wasn't sure who he was talking about.  
The young altean smashed his fists into the floor angrily and then hit himself on the head.  
"So stupid!" He cried out and doubled in on himself.  
Hunk panicked and picked lance up in his arms hugging him tightly "you aren't stupid!" He said worried.  
Lance sobbed and hid his face against hunk for a second before he wrapped his arms around him. Hunk was warm and soft how did he know such a creature. He dug his nails into hunks back and cried heavily.  
He couldn't get it out of his head, lotors laugh. Shiros laugh. The way he threw him against the bed and pinned him down as he bit him and ripped off his clothes. The way he laughed and choked him as he was reaching his own climax. The way he'd push him around and do as Lotor said.   
Harder.  
Faster.  
Why don't you use this.  
Good boy champion.  
Good boy Shiro.  
Give it to him hard.  
"H-he likes that" lance choked out. "D-doesn't he! Just a little fucking more!" Lance suddenly shouted and lifted his head.   
"Who the fuck do you think you are" Shiro said in retaliation then held his tongue as he saw lance hiccup and almost wheeze he was that emotional.  
"D-don't listen to him crying" lance said coldly and glared at shiro with wide eyes. The human male frowned and looked down at him.  
"Shut up" Shiro snapped.  
"Monster!" Lance snapped back at him and lunged forward even though hunk was still holding him.  
Shiro didn't say anything but his eyes said it all. Anger.  
Lance shuddered and gulped again "your poor arm" he said and then laughed to himself "that must h-have really h-hurt! T-to have something ripped off of you. T-to have things screwed into you" lance nodded and his eyes watered again.  
The tears stung him "lance stop" Keith said quietly and watched in horror.  
"M-maybe to relieve yourself you can come and have your way with me. Lock the door. Blind fold me. Tie me up Shiro!" He shouted and glared at shiro.  
"Are you finished?" Shiro said flatly and lances blood boiled. Instead of pain he wanted to kill him.  
"I'll fucking break your neck! you just watch!"the altean seethed and hunk rubbed his back.  
"Shiro leave" hunk said not looking at him.  
Shiro didn't need to be told twice and the champion quickly left.  
Lance watched him leave and tired to free himself from hunks grasp. Pidge rubbed his back "calm down" they said.  
Lance shook violently and stopped trying, he exhaled weakly and closed his eyes.  
Hunk rubbed his back "just get all relaxed" hunk said in his ear. Lance shivered and slowly calmed down. He stopped shaking knowing that he was with the people he loved.   
Once he had stopped shaking and his breathing was back to normal he sat there in hunks arms for a while. He didnt make a sound and slowly rested his head forward against hunks shoulder. Keith gently stroked his thigh and pidge watched feeling terrible.  
"Now why don't you tell us what that was all about?" Hunk asked softly. He only really asked because at least lance seemed in control this time.  
Lance tensed "h-he r-" hunk shushed him.  
"Relax baby" hunk said quietly "try it again. Slowly... don't rush over your words" hunk rubbed his lower back.  
Lance took a deep breath slowly and nodded "Shiro was one of the people who raped me" lance said slowly and twitched when he admitted it. It sent shudders down his spine and made him feel sick.  
"He raped you?" Keith asked feeling his heart sang.  
"S-so many times. It was his reward. Lotor would sit there for hours whilst he fucked me over a-and over and over" lance nodded and shook his head twitching again.  
Hunk gulped and sighed quietly "we're sorry lance. We really had no idea" the Samoan said.  
Lance didn't respond and hiccuped from his crying. Pidge patted his shoulder "we love you"  
"Ya we do. We love you a lot" hunk added.  
Lance was silent for a few seconds "I ruined your reunion" the altean said bleakly.  
Keith shook his head "no! It wasn't your fault!"   
Lance stayed quiet and looked away "im sure it was under lotors command and not because he wanted to" pidge they quietly "s-shiros really nice"  
Lance glared at them "you don't know shit Katie" he snapped  
"Don't take it out on pidge! It isn't their fault" hunk said sternly and rubbed lances hips.   
Lance breathed out shaking and suddenly ripped his shirt off over his head "y-you're right. He didn't do it on his own free will. He was a s-slave just like me" he stuttered and unzipped his pants.  
"But he still fucking did it" lance said and grabbed hunks hand putting it on his stomach.   
"He ripped me a new fucking hole" he said and shuddered at the skin contact. On his stomach towards his left hip there was a massive gash in his flesh.   
"He dug in so hard the bone broke and a piece of my flesh was in his hands. Then he just left me there! Like s-spitting up blood and choking until my beloved master came" lance paused and lifted his hands to his shoulder and neck "I don't know which scar he did because everybody loves biting" he rambled.  
Hunk moved forward to stop him from talking "and I'm pretty sure at one point he was about to rip my fucking spine out before he was hauled back! But it's fine. B-because it felt so great!" Lance chuckled and rubbed his eyes.  
"I've never felt anything like it! L-like lava d-do- down your back! In my nerves like it was suffocating! Like something was giving birth on my fucking back!" Lance squeaked and almost choked on air.  
Hunk removed lances hand from his face "babe..." he said softly.  
"No! I-it's ok" lance nodded and smiled, his bottom lip quivering "because it made me cum-"   
Hunk had had enough of hearing about lances past and pulled him in for a kiss.  
He kissed him roughly and held lances hands still, when he broke it a trail of saliva still connected his lips.  
"We know how shitty it was lance" he said quietly "and we know! We really know- and we're all sorry." He sounded firm and looked lance in the eyes.  
"B-but we have to bare in mind Lotor. You of all people know what he does. He manipulated and brain washes" hunk soothed.  
"I mean, tell us that you didn't do any bad things lance" Keith said quietly. "We know you got a lot but did you ever do anything..." he said mumbling hiding from his words.  
Lance watched him and wanted to shout at him, but he had. He'd killed people. He'd fought in the arena and he'd seduced people... he'd gotten his own family killed.   
Lance gulped and looked down "I-I don't feel safe. My skin is burning and freezing and itching- I want to rip it off! Don't tell me you didn't see the way he looked at me!" Lance hiccuped again.  
Hunk stroked his thighs and pidge perched up.  
"You're getting better though" the smallest once said and kissed his cheek "and we can work this out together" the added and rubbed his shoulder.  
Lance sighed and nodded "I know. I-I really do... I'm trying" he apologised and looked down. He couldn't help but feel ashamed. Everything was always about him and he'd ruined their image of someone so great.  
He took a deep breath and nodded "im sorry" he said and ignored his voice cracking.  
Hunk kissed him softly "it's ok..." he said quietly.  
"Everything will get better"


	6. How hunk and Keith met part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer than I'd said yesterday I spent the entire day watching but twin peaks and then drove freaks and geeks!  
> But I have two more one shots planned out and I hope you enjoy this one as well

Keith sighed as he watched hunk with a gentle expression. He found himself nodding slowly although his whole body was screaming to be left alone.  
"I guess so. It's about the video right?" Keith asked quietly.  
Hunk nodded and walked over quietly. He couldn't find the words so he just stood still.  
Keith sighed and closed his tabs on the Internet before typing something and pulling up a video.  
"Last year I was at a party" Keith said quietly and pressed play on the video.  
It was some girl on her phone walking around people dancing and singing. The girl walked outside and showed a view of the back garden before walking around the back presumably to smoke or find somebody or something but the only thing she found was to guys pressed against the wall.  
A blonde guy was pressed against the wall with his hand over his mouth, another guy with dark brown hair was on his knees and was holding his thighs as he sucked his dick.  
The girl shrieked and almost dropped her phone which made the brunette pull away. It was visibly Keith at this point, he wiped his mouth then stuck his middle finger up and the video ended.  
"T-that's not that bad" hunk stammered unsure what to say. Keith looked up at him "yea, I wasn't raped is what you mean" he said harshly and looked away.  
"Anyway it was passed around and somehow my dad ended up finding out about it. He was appalled. Not that he liked me much anymore" Keith chuckled softly and shrugged.  
Hunk looked at the screen to the still of Keith with his middle finger up.  
"Having fun doesn't make you a bad person" hunk said quietly.  
Keith laughed "I know that thanks" he said bitterly.  
Hunk sighed "that's not what I meant" he paused and closed his eyes "I like you keith, I don't care what everybody else sees especially not your dick of a dad"  
Keith blushed and looked up at him "really?" He asked.  
Hunk nodded and ruffled Keith's hair.  
"And you need a hair cut" hunk said as he walked back to his shopping bag.  
Keith's blush grew and he looked down at his laptop.  
"T-thank you" he stuttered and covered his hand with his mouth. Hunk chuckled and glanced at Keith noticing his blush and found himself blushing as well.  
Keith was adorable. Hunk looked away and sighed as he unpacked his bag then went to go heat up his pizza rolls.  
The next few weeks went smoothly and they got closer as friends. Keith even let hunk listen to his music with him which was a whole lot of royal blood, imagine dragons and arctic monkeys but once Keith's play list switched and welcome to the sixties started playing from hairspray and Keith had freaked out. He'd blushed furiously and said it wasn't his so hunk let it go with a chuckle.  
Hunk was walking back to their room from the store when some guy stopped him and gave him a flyer. He didn't look at it until he got back through the door and chuckled at Keith's "I'm not gay but £20 is £20" tshirt.  
He put the bag down and looked at the flyer.  
"There's a party tonight" he said.  
Keith looked up from Netflix and raised an eyebrow "do you want to go?" He asked.  
Hunk read over the flyer "kinda" he said softly "but you don't have to..."  
Keith shook his head "no I want to go" he said.  
He looked down at his laptop and said goodbye to greenlion02 before turning it off. He got up and stretched.  
"When is it?" Keith asked hunk as he walked over and rested his head on hunks arm.  
Hunk rolled his eyes gently and tried not to blush "in half an hour. We should eat first-"  
"-but they'll have food there" Keith protested.  
"Not healthy food though" hunk said.  
"-but they'll have food there. Free food." Keith repeated and nodded. Hunk scowled at him "oh fine! Now bug off and get ready" hunk shooed him away and went over to the wardrobe.  
Like a sensible human being he put on a nicer shirt and some shots with his normal trainers however Keith had no taste in fashion. In fact he had the worst taste in fashion.  
The Korean pulled on a cropped tank top that was yellow and wore one of hunks hoodies that was A, way to big for him and B, striped green and white.  
He then wore skinny jeans and hightops. Keith looked at himself in the mirror and nodded.  
Hunk watched him with a worried expression "you're stealing my clothes and we aren't even together yet" the Samoan joked.  
Keith blushed but looked over at hunk "it smells nice" he dismissed.  
"You think sweat smells nice?" Hunk asked.  
"I think you're sweat smells nice" Keith retorted and looked away folding his arm.  
Hunk chuckled and walked over now, he rubbed Keith's hair which startled the smaller boy and poked Keith's stomach.  
"You've gained some muscle I see" he said. Keith nodded "probably because you make me eat actual food" he smiled softly.  
Hunk nodded simply and looked down at Keith's stomach, he would definitely suit a belly button piercing.  
Hunk shook his head and tried to stop thinking like that.  
"Ready to go then?" Hunk asked his smaller friend and Keith nodded.  
"Yep" Keith said popping the p and opened the door for them.  
They left promptly and left the apartment block, on the way Keith picked up two energy drinks and by the time they were there he'd drank four. Hunk wasn't sure where he got them from.  
The party was loud and people were already squished in the building. Inside neon lights and paints camouflaged the walls and loud music played. Hunk grinned and walked behind Keith who was set on finding the food. At some point they got separated and hunk found himself dancing in a large crowd of people to some song he'd never heard before. Keith settled at the buffet table and perched on the edge. He unzipped his hoodie and lent back a little as he ate cheese sticks.  
He wasn't a crowds person and he didn't really get people but Keith was attracted to loud sounds. Loud confusing sounds that made your heart beat quicken and the hairs on your body stand on end. He thrived in it. The people all packed together, screaming and shouting and the lingering scent of sweat drove him insane. He loved it. Probably because he'd grown in in a pristine house with so many rules but here, in America everybody was free. They didn't care and Keith loved that. He stuffed his face and looked over the dancing people occasionally spotting hunk. It made him extremely happy that hunk was having a good time.  
At some point during the evening a small figure appeared beside Keith. They were slim and lent against the wall that was next to the table. They didn't speak to him but their demeanour seemed familiar to Keith so he didn't ask them to leave.  
Keith swung his leg back and forth that wasn't crossed on the table beneath him and he watched as hunk made his way over.  
The Samoan was sweating and out of breath "oh good I found you!" He said over the music.  
Keith nodded and lifted up a cheese stick for hunk. His friendly gladly took it and ate it before leaning over Keith a little to grab something to drink. Keith blushed softly but didn't push him away.  
"Having fun?" Keith asked loudly and hunk nodded "hell yea!"  
Keith grinned and watched as hunk looked at the person beside Keith.  
"Uh friend of yours?" He asked Keith.  
Keith shrugged and shook his head "nope, just two introverts enjoying watching sweaty people dance" Keith said flatly. Hunk really wasn't sure if Keith was being sarcastic or not so he just laughed and said goodbye before going back to the dance floor.  
Keith's company had heard him and glared at Keith, "really man?" They said.  
Keith shrugged gently "but why are you here?" Keith asked.  
"I'm trying to escape the girl I came here with. She wants me in bed and I'm not about that life" the guy? Girl? Chuckled. Keith nodded and looked around.  
"What does she look like?" Keith asked.  
"Uh look for bleached hair with a blue steak and a top that covers nothing" the stranger said.  
Keith glanced around and then nodded as he spotted her "wow! How did you land that?" Keith laughed.  
The person shrugged "my room mate" they said.  
Keith nodded and the conversation died after that. The person soon got dragged away by their crazy room mate and Keith soon found himself with the alcohol.  
He grabbed a pint and perched on the edge of the table. Hunk walked back over and stayed close to Keith because there was hardly any space.  
He lifted Keith's hand and drank some of Keith's beer which made the Korean blush deeply.  
"Ugh bro! I'm exhausted" hunk said and ran a hand through his hair. Keith looked up at him and tried to ignored that hunk was inbetween his legs and couldn't move because there were people behind them.  
"Take a break" Keith said as loud as he could without his voice trembling. He brought the beer back up to his lips and drank some more. Hunk talked some more but Keith couldn't hear him over the music and his senses slowly dimming as the alcohol took over.  
Hunk looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, Keith perched up and pressed his front against hunks.  
"Wanna try something whack?" Keith asked.  
"Sorry I don't do drugs man" hunk raised his hand and shook his head. Keith groaned and bit his lip. He just shook his head.  
"Not that... something else.." Keith said and bit his lip as he looked to hunks lips.  
Hunk blushed lightly knowing exactly what he meant "how drunk are you?" Hunk asked softly.  
Keith ignored hunks question and lent up gently kissing him.  
The kiss was short and Keith didn't like the taste of sweat nearly as much as he enjoyed its atmosphere.  
"C-can I..." Keith stammered before he kissed hunk again. This time he leant up more and placed his hand on hunks shoulder. He kissed him deeply and slowly hunk kissed back. Keith tried not to crawl up him as they kissed, he broke that one for air then pecked hunks lips a few times. He shuddered as hunk placed his large hands on his hips and kept him steady. Hunk gently bit Keith's lower lip and pulled him into another kiss.  
The two kissed for a long time, they made out in the moment on the edge of the buffet table completely controlled by the loud beats and bass of the music and the singing clumps of people. It rang through Keith's ears wanting him to carry on but he'd also wanted to do this for such a long time he couldn't control himself.  
He shakily moved his hands up and wrapped them around hunks neck, hunk slowly moved his hands to Keith's ass and pulled him up so he could get him better.  
They once again broke the kiss for air and Keith gasped sharply as Hunk sucked on his neck.  
Hunk sucked and kissed hickeys on Keith's neck before the smaller one pushed him away.  
"I-I need you" he stammered feeling incredibly flushed and aroused. He pulled hunk closer by the material of his shirt and gently kissed his lips.  
Keith bit hunks lower lip gently and then pulled back "please" he almost whimpered.  
Hunk blushed furiously as he felt Keith roll his hips ever so slightly, he nodded and slid Keith off of the table.  
"Lets go home" he said quietly, Keith didn't hesitate to walk with his hand in hunks out of the place.  
His small frame swayed a little to the music which made hunk chuckle softly.  
"You like to dance?" He asked once they were outside.  
Keith just nodded not turning around, hunk took his opportunity and placed his hands on Keith's hips and pulled him back so Keith was against him.  
"Will you dance for me tonight?" He asked, whispering in Keith's ear.  
Keith blushed incredibly darkly and almost yelped.  
"You'll have to help though" he started and hiccuped. The Samoan raised an eyebrow and rubbed Keith's hip gently.  
"How come darling?" He asked softly and Keith looked down.  
"I'm a virgin" he mumbled quietly.  
Hunks mouth dropped open and he looked down at Keith "oh my god" he mumbled.  
"What!" Keith whined and covered his face.  
"This must be my lucky day!" Hunk said and raised his arms "oh fuck!" He grinned.  
"Language" Keith giggled softly and grinned back up at hunk.  
Hunk smirked "don't you'll language me or I'll language you when you're spread out on my bed" he teased and brought Keith's lips to his again.  
They stood there making no progress as they made out, hunk ran his hands up Keith's chest and cupped his jaw gently. They then broke apart each slightly desperate for air.  
"Come on. The nights still young~" Keith said and held onto hunks hand as he slowly started walking backwards.  
Eventually through their constant stops and giggled and kisses they made it home.  
Keith stumbled in and kicked off his shoes before face planting onto the bed. His taller friend chuckled and closed the door behind them before walking over.  
"No sleep yet Keith" he chuckled. He placed his hand on Keith's ass and squeezed. The younger yelped and sat up "rude!" Keith scowled at him.  
Hunk chuckled and lifted Keith's chin so he could kiss him. As Keith instantly lost himself in the tongue in his mouth hunk moved closer, he kicked off his shoes and placed his knee inbetween Keith's legs.  
He gently pushed forward and smirked when he heard Keith gasp and straighten up.  
"That's right... enjoy yourself" hunk mumbled softly, he enjoyed bringing his partners as much pleasure as possible. He also loved watching.  
He kissed down Keith's neck and groaned when Keith moaned weakly as he sucked on his collar bone.  
"Tell me what areas are sensitive baby..." hunk whispered to Keith and kissed his neck again "tell me what gets you whimpering for more as you touch yourself"  
Keith felt shuddered down his spine and tried to shuffle a little more into hunks knee, "m-my neck-Ah!" Keith started and ended up gasping as hunk gently bit down.  
"My lower back..." he mumbled, hunk smirked and moved his hand down to the small of Keith's back.  
"Right here?" Hunk asked softly, Keith nodded briskly.  
"h-hunk" keith gasped then he chuckled softly then gasped again as hunk teased him.  
"Anywhere else?" Hunk asked smirking softly.  
"My inner thighs... but that's it. Of what I know" Keith explained weakly. He blushed darkly as hunk took off his shirt.  
"I'll bare that in mind" the Samoan said softly.  
He stripped Keith off all of his clothes eventually as they kissed and then his own. Once they were both naked he propped himself against the headboard and kissed Keith's neck and shoulders.  
He lowered his attention to Keith's nipples and gently rubbed down on them, the younger gasped and jolted up right at the pleasure.  
"Like that?" Hunk asked almost innocently and smiled, Keith watched him with his face completely red. He nodded weakly and bit his lip.  
Hunks smile cracked into a smirk and he continued to rub them and then pinch them, pull them and then he licked one and Keith moaned weakly.  
Hunk grinned and licked over it again before he sucked gently. Keith gently pushed against him although he was enjoying it and whimpered with pleasure. As Keith was distracted by his chest hunk moved his free hand to Keith's mouth "sucks" he said firmly and then went back to sucking and lightly biting Keith's nipples.  
The younger one did as he was told and sucked the two fingers he'd been given, he moaned around them and gripped onto hunk harder.  
He didn't suck for long before hunk moved his fingers out. He moved them down Keith's body making him shiver, he ignored everything else for now and gently prodded one against Keith's entrance.  
The Korean gasped loudly and jolted forward at the contact.  
"Shh it's ok baby" hunk said quietly and slowly pushed a finger in. Keith tensed up and gasped loudly before moaning weakly as hunk moved his finger in and out slowly.  
As hunk watched him Keith found his legs spreading apart a little more and Keith push his hips forward. The Samoan smirked and rubbed Keith's lower back, he then lent up and lightly bit Keith's ear lobe.  
"How does it feel?" He asked in a low voice. Keith shuddered from just that "weird..." he managed and then moaned again as hunk curled his finger.  
Keith rolled his hips forward subconsciously so hunk added another finger. Keith jolted up right and moaned loudly, he shook his head in pain at first then tilted his head back and moaned as hunk scissored the two fingers apart.  
As hunk began to slowly fuck Keith with his fingers the younger whimpered and moaned and began to move his hips in hope of more friction.  
"F-fuck me" he whimpered and pulled on hunks shirt a little. Hunk smirked and watched a needy Keith in his lap. He didn't answer him just let and he curled his fingers again searching for Keith's sweet spot.  
Once he found it he curled his fingers again and Keith thrust forward with a moan.  
"Good boy" hunk said which sent shivers down Keith's spine.  
"Please fuck me.." Keith whimpered and watched hunk with slightly teary eyes and puffy lips from the kissing and how much he'd been biting them.  
Hunk lent up and kissed Keith again deeply, he kept his fingers in slowly moving in and out and bit Keith's lower lip. He could feel Keith trembling so after a few minuets he broke the chain of kisses and pulled out his fingers.  
At the absence Keith groaned and tilted his head hack. Then hunk lowered Keith onto himself.  
As expected Keith gasped and his eyes widened before he scrunched up his face and moaned loudly.  
"B-big!" He gasped and almost dug his nails into hunks chest.  
"S-so big" he whimpered and nodded his head as he felt a sharp sensation up his body. It obviously hurt being his first time but he found himself shuddering and sparks flying through him.  
"You're doing amazing..." hunk mumbled softly and pushed Keith down a little more.  
The Korean cried out and arched his back "n-no more! So big... can't take it!" He whimpered and hunk rubbed circles at the small of Keith's back.  
"Shh... shh... it gets better... let yourself self lubricate and stretch out baby" he soothed obviously getting off on Keith.  
Keith whimpered and held onto hunk as his body adjusted to the size of Hunks cock. He lent down and kissed hunk softly for comfort which is when hunk gently thrust up.  
Keith cried out and moved away, he straightened his back and opened his mouth wide.  
After this hunk began to move at a slow pace, he drank in Keith's expression of shock and pleasure.  
The Korean moaned and began to thrust his hips along with hunks movements. Keith pushed himself down as he thrust forward so hunks cock would go up, deeper inside of him.  
They slowly got faster as they moved together moaning and groaning. Hunk shifted after a bit and sat up so he could kiss Keith whilst the younger whimpered loudly.  
Hunk grabbed Keith's ass and slammed him down hard, he heard him cry out in ecstasy and after a few more thrusts Keith came heavily. Hunk came just after which made Keith whimper at the feeling of being filled up.  
The two panted and kissed each other needily and desperately before hunk started thrusting again. He then pinned Keith to the bed and went at it again and again and again.  
They fell asleep from exhaustion around two thirty but Keith got woken up again from a message on his computer.  
Greenlion02: I think my neighbors finally passed out  
Greenlion02: ....  
greenlion02: hello?  
Keith sighed softly and started reply  
Cryptickeith: sorry, hey!  
Cryptickeith: what were your neighbors doing?  
Greenlion02: having sex  
...  
Cryptickeith: oh. I'm sorry?  
Greenlion02: they kept on moaning each other's name really loud.  
Cryptickeith: poor soul  
Greenlion02: I got home from this party pretty late though so I only really caught the end of it I guess...  
Cryptickeith: you went to a party? How was that???  
Greenlion02: awful. Some girl was with me the whole time want me to go back with her and I was not interested. What so ever! But in the end she found somebody else and me and a friend went to go throw toilet paper over this guys lawn.  
Greenlion02: Keith it was amazing. Here I'll send a picture!  
Greenlion02: [picture]  
Cryptickeith: you could go to jail for that Katie ;-;  
Greenlion02: im right here aren't I?  
Cryptickeith: I guess.  
Greenlion02: oh! Before I forget there was this weird guy at the party who reminded me of you but then his boyfriend came over and they left.  
Cryptickeith: were you talking to him?  
Greenlion02: nope.  
Cryptickeith: I have no idea then  
Cryptickeith: I'm going to go to sleep now, I'm exhausted. Night :)  
Greenlion02: night night!


	7. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tried to help lance back on the galra ship
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be fluff and less angst

During Shiros time with the galra after being captured from the kerburos mission the he'd spent either drugged or chained up in the dark where he could hear the whispers of fellow prisoners in the cells through the vents. Small whimpers, mumbling, sometimes even screams: it drove Shiro to the point where he'd rather just be drugged.  
When he was under the drugs influence he had no reasoning, he was like a puppet. His eyes almost glowed a fluorescent yellow that clouded his mind and actions and he was ruthless. Ruthless, brainless and hungry. Hungry for destruction.  
He didn't remember a lot of what he did under the drugs power but sometimes they appeared in his nightmares and sometimes he heard them through the vents.  
A young altean boy screaming and crying beneath him, the innocent dying to his actions and the cheers of loud crowds in the stadium cheering him on as he just carried on. One of the memories that haunted him he most was lotors smile. The context he didn't know but it crawled through his skin and made him feel sick.  
Shiro could remember once being dragged into the young princes quarters with a few other galra soldiers, he couldn't remember why or even if he was drugged or not but the picture of that young altean boy being pinned to the bed and strangled as they did things to him haunted Shiro.  
Once Lotor had finished with him it was like the boy was dead. He led there unmoving until Lotor moved and grabbed his chin.  
"Did you enjoy that baby?" He'd asked, clearly fucking not Shiro had thought. The screams still filled the room and the way Lotor had hit him and grabbed him and... raped him.  
Shiro shook his head and looked down.  
Lotors pet laughed weakly "of course! Yes... I enjoyed it" the boy nodded and smiled weakly. Shiro thought that his tears would be all used up but no, the boy was still crying.  
Lotor smiled and ran his hand down the alteans front "do you want more?" He asked and stroked lances thigh probably not all that delicately.  
The boy gasped and tried to perch up a little "p-please im fine" he stuttered and nodded. He gently put his hand on lotors and smiled shakily, his lip quivering.  
"P-please you've done enough" he said weakly.  
Lotor ignored him and grabbed lances already bruised hip.   
"Are you disobeying me lance?" The half galra said in a low serious tone.  
Lance laughed weakly and shook his head "n-no! Master I wouldn't dream of it"   
"It seems that way to me" Lotor glanced down at lances face, he grabbed the young alteans cock harshly and watched as lance jerked forward and gasped.  
"Please no more!" Lance whimpered "it hurts.." he said quietly.  
Lotor raised his eyebrows "I thought you liked pain" he said in lances ear and began to stroke lances cock.  
The young altean shuddered and screwed his eyes shut in discomfort. Shiro gulped, poor boy.  
He glanced around the solders beside him but they seemed unfazed. In fact some of them were hard.  
Lotor rubbed the tip of the younger ones abused cock and Shiro watched as he squirmed beneath their prince.  
"Be obedient lance!" Lotor commanded but the lance couldn't keep still.  
His body throbbed and his mind started deteriorating around him, obviously the altean couldn't cope.  
Lance grabbed lotors arm as tears rolled down his cheeks "please stop" he said quietly.  
Lotor glared at him and hit him back "don't you dare-" Lotor snapped and then conposed himself.  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do" he seethed.  
He ignored the the boys crying and continued only getting rougher.  
Lance continued to choke out small begs until Lotor had had enough. He reached over and grabbed something, some kind of mask and pressed it to lances face. It covered his nose and mouth quite tightly and then Lotor pressed a button.  
Lance was still crying and at first he began to choke as he was forced to intake this gas. Shiro had no idea what it was.  
"Be a good boy lance" Lotor warned. "This is what you fucking get when you tell me, Lotor what to do" Lotor said in the boy's ear and then hit lances face.  
"Answer me!" He shouted.  
Lance gasped and giggled softly, he shook his head "of course master! A-anything for you" he said between small giggles. He gasped loudly as Lotor began to stroke him again, his back arched and he gripped the sheets.  
"Do you like that sweetheart?" Lotor asked quietly.  
"M-more" lance gasped out and the mask slowly fell off. Although the boy looked sick suddenly Shiro could see the desperate on his face.  
This wasn't him.  
Lotor smirked and slowly moved ontop of lance, he continued to pull and rub at his cock before he slipped inside of him again.  
The boy moaned loudly and dug his head back into the mattress.  
"More! Hnng- p-please I need more!" Lance begged his master as Lotor began to move. The prince smirked and didn't waste any time until he was slamming into the younger one, he grabbed the mask again and pushed it against lances face.  
The boy moaned and whimpered loudly, he didn't last long but that was enough to satisfy Lotor.  
"How do you feel baby?" Lotor asked exited.  
"Ecstasy!" Lance gasped and sat up to kiss Lotor roughly.  
The prince of course had no problem with this as they kissed for what felt like an eternity from shiros bored perspective. Lance grinned up against his master and Lotor groaned, he then grabbed lances hair and yanked him back.  
"I have to go now pet" Lotor said harshly looking him in the eyes.  
Lance looked up at him completely filled with want but he nodded slowly "o-ok" he managed.  
"Which one of these fine gentlemen do you want to look after you whilst I'm gone?" Lotor asked gesturing to the line that Shiro was in.  
The altean looked over them still breathing heavily, he gulped and lifted his finger to shiro.  
"Him" he said confidently.  
Lotor smirked "the champion? Very well my love" Lotor said and got off the bed.   
The tall prince of walked over to shiro showing that disgusting smile.  
He placed his hand on shiros shoulder and grinned "do you think you can handle him?" He asked.  
Shiro gulped and looked up at him "yes sir" he said.  
Lotor chuckled "excellent. Don't feel obliged to give him anything and don't hurt him too much ok?" Lotor smirked.  
Shiro nodded and looked down.   
Lotor glanced to lance as he began to walk out with the remaining galra soldiers "behave you" he said sternly.  
Lance giggled and visibly trembled at the command "yes master" he said with a small smile on his lips.  
Shiro watched them leave and close the door behind them, then he heard it lock.  
He looked over towards the young altean who was still sat on the bed, lance was messing with the bed sheets. Twirling them inbetween his fingers and gripping them then pulling.  
"Are you ok?" Shiro asked quietly. He still hadn't moved and frankly he didn't want to. His whole body felt chilled after what he had seen.  
Lance looked up and tilted his head to the side "of course I'm ok silly!" Lance giggled and led back.   
He was most definitely high.  
Shiro got over himself and walked forward, he could see how messed up the bed sheets where and all the bruises and cuts on lances skin were vivid and full of colour.  
"Like what you see?" Lance asked quietly. The older male broke his train of thought and looked to lance again properly focusing on his pale bruised face.  
Shiro didn't reply seeing as his mouth felt dry. He watched as lance ran his hands down himself from his chest to his v line.  
"People always like what they see" he mumbled and looked up "treat me like a woman... delicate and fragile" he giggled "fuck me like a man"   
Shiro felt his stomach churn as he watched the young altean slowly move his hands back up and through his hair.  
"Y-yea..." Shiro managed.   
Lance watched him and bit his lip "I saw you watching" he confessed and sat up. "You looked mortified!" Lance laughed "the rest were all... well, you know" lance shrugged.  
"So you picked me to stay here?" Shiro asked a little confused.  
"Well I guess" lance pouted and shrugged his shoulders.  
Shiro sighed deciding he probably seemed a lot safer without the guns the galra soldiers had.  
"So! Why do they call you the champion?" Lance asked with a playful smirk.  
Shiro watched him and shrugged, he didn't dare move. "I'm not sure" he mumbled.  
"You're a human right? That's impressive" lance nodded.  
"I've never met a human before" lance smiled "before you"   
Shiro just watched him and slowly folded his arms.  
"You're so warm and fragile- You're so much warmer! Besides my master the solders just focus on my Dick" lance pouted "but when you fuck me it's like you're eating me alive-"  
"Please stop" Shiro said cutting him off, he shook his head not wanting to think about what he could have done to lance whilst he was drugged.  
"That wasn't me, ok? I'm not like that I swear!" Shiro gritted his teeth.  
"It's ok!" Lance said quietly and sat up properly "I-its ok... I don't mind" the altean said quieter and relaxed again. He clearly reacted to what was around him quickly.  
"I like you" lance mumbled, the altean slowly crawled forward.   
"The way you feel me" lance said softly.  
"I haven't felt you, that wasn't me-" Shiro started but lance was suddenly infront of him. He put a finger on shiros lips and smiled.  
"Don't kid yourself" he said and bit his lip.  
Shiro watched him and didn't speak again like he was told.  
"Are all humans like you?" Lance asked.  
"Probably not" Shiro grumbled.  
"Oh... that's a shame" lance looked away "you're... pretty? Your skin! And your patterns" lance nodded and looked at shiro. The boy didn't hesitate to move in closer and lift up his hands to shiros hair.  
"And you smell so good" lance said and groaned, he ran his hands through shiros hair and rested his head on shiros chest.  
Shiro watched him with wide eyes and looked down.  
"Fuck me" lance said quietly and bit his lip. Shiro snapped his eyes open and moved away as quickly as possible without hurting him.  
"No!" He said sternly.  
"Please!" Lance pouted and tilted his head.  
"No way" Shiro reinforced.  
"I know you want to..." lance said and smirked "come here" he said a lot softer.  
Shiro watched him completely unsure "you won't get into trouble" lance said.  
"That's not what I'm worried about" Shiro chuckled which made lance crack a smile.  
"Then what are you worried about" lance asked amused. He sat back and raised an eyebrow.  
"H-hurting you" Shiro said quietly, he looked down lances body and felt a small blush spread over his cheeks.  
"You won't hurt me" lance giggled "besides I like pain"  
"I don't believe that" Shiro said flatly "not for a second" he folded his arms again.  
"Try me" lance smirked and perched up again, the older male gulped and then. slowly walked closer.  
"Wreck me pretty boy" lance giggled softly then licked his bottom lip, once Shiro was close enough he grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Shiro didn't kiss back at first but when he felt lance push up against him and run his hand through the back of shiros hair the Japanese couldn't resist.  
Shiro groaned and wrapped his arms around lances hips and kissed him back deeply. Lance was so warm and the way he was trembling made Shiro want to protect him and do anything he asked.  
Lance moaned against him and opened his mouth so Shiro could shove his tongue into his mouth and rub his against lances.   
Lance moaned again and tugged on shiros hair a little before they broke the kiss for air.  
Lance was already slightly out of breath and looked up at shiro "be rough with me" he asked softly.  
Shiro watched him and stole another soft kiss "never" he said quietly.  
Lance frowned and pulled him closer "hit me" the altean insisted.  
Shiro shook his head "lance no" he said quietly.  
"B-but!" Lance stuttered and loosened his grip "just hit me!" He said louder.  
Shiro watched in silence "hit me!" Lance said again becoming frustrated.  
Shiro could see that lance was shaking and droplets of sweat covered his face and neck and chest. The low of any high was bad and boy did Shiro know it.  
"Why won't you hit me?" Lance questioned and moved away "e-everybody else does! Do you not like me?" Lance questioned.  
"Don't think like that" Shiro said quietly and sighed, he knelt on the bed and moved a little closer to the boy.  
"Fucking hit me Shiro!" Lance almost shouted and shiros eyes narrowed. Lance noticed instantly and grinned rather proudly "you like that?" Lance asked.  
"No" Shiro said sharply and shook his head.  
"Being told what to do?" Lance giggled and bit his lip. "Come here" lance said sternly.  
Shiro gulped and crawled over, "be a good boy Shiro" lance said making eye contact.  
Shiro watched him intently and slowly nodded "run your hands down my body.." lance said weakly ignoring the burning feeling at the back of his head and the aching of his body coming back.  
"Inside and out. Where ever you like Shiro" lance said softly. Shiro couldn't help himself, he moved closer and ran his hand down lances chest. It was like he's been programmed to listen and obey.   
He went past lances pierced nipples and down to his navel "do you want to touch me?" Lance asked as he watched Shiro move.  
Shiro hesitated but after a short minute he nodded, "grab it!" Lance then said and sat up a little.  
Shiro did as he was told "...hard..." lance said as his breath hitched.  
Shiro slowly began to move his hand up and down firmly, his eyes traveled up lances body and to his face. He watched as at first lance was biting his lip and then he gasped when Shiro rubbed the tip. The altean tilted his head back and closed his eyes.  
"J-just like that..." lance said quietly "good boy... good boy Shiro" lance nodded and moaned again.  
Shiro gulped and glanced down at lances cock, he rubbed it faster and watched as the altean slowly began to roll his hips in sync with shiros movements.   
They were weak and Shiro could see him trembling "t-the tip!" Lance rolled his hips forward and gasped as Shiro pressed down on the tip.  
"Shri-aAh! Hah!~" Lance moaned loudly, satisfied and he then came. It was a short time but Shiro had lost count at how many times the altean had been fucked today.  
Lance panted and ran a hand through his hair "fuck" he said and giggled softly "you're so careful" lance commented "but ugh! It was beautiful" the altean said and leant forward before kissing Shiro again. Shiro kissed him back instantly and gently pushed him down onto the bed.  
He felt lance tremble beneath him and gently pulled away, he kissed the altean jaw and then slowly traveled down.  
"Good boy" lance said weakly and gulped. "Good boy Shiro" lance kept on mumbling until he slowly passed out from exhaustion and god knows what else. Shiro carried on kissing down his neck and then to his collar bone leaving small marks: hickeys, scratches and bite marks until he was satisfied. Shiro slowly calmed down and looked at the boy beneath him. He hadn't noticed before but lance was struggling to breath, he was probably so tired and hurt. Shiro hit his lip and moved away. He had to get out of this place before it killed him. No way did he want to end up like that.

*modern time*

After shiros return little under a week ago lance hadn't been talking as much, out of his fear of running into Shiro or even sensing Shiro he'd stayed in his room or hunks room or with Coran fixing things or cleaning rooms nobody ever went in.  
The day had gone well, he hadn't really seen any of the paladins apart from pidge who had snuggled with him for a bit in the observatory. Lance loved going there. The roof would open up and you could see space through just a few thin layers of glass and force field.  
Eventually though after kissing for a while and talking about whatever came to their minds pidge had to leave and lance was left alone.  
He sat there against the bars of the balcony and gulped. Space had always seemed so beautiful to him but now being so close to it. Being able to see it, it was cold and vast. It was almost a terrifying force and lance couldn't shake it.  
He kept himself stable by softly mumbling and humming to himself for what seemed like hours until he heard the doors open up.  
Lance turned around expecting to see a friendly face hit there stood Shiro.  
He was wearing a sleeveless tshirt and some jeans which frankly looked terrible. Shiro looked terrible. Which was fitting because he was a terrible, disgusting person.   
Shiro watched him visibly uncomfortable but then he sighed "can I join you?" The older male asked.  
Lance frowned a little but just shrugged, he then looked away not wanting to talk to him.  
Lance held onto the bars of the balcony and swung his legs off of the edge nervously.   
"We need to talk about... what happened" shiro said quietly as he sat down beside lance. He didn't sit far away but not too close.  
"I don't blame you if you hate me" Shiro said weakly. Lance refused to make eye contact.  
"I don't know what to think" lance hides. Silence fell over them again and Shiro sighed,  
"I don't blame you. I can't imagine what it's like-" Shiro started milling over his words.  
"Oh fuck off" lance said flatly and looked at shiro "we were both there right" he grumbled.  
Shiro watched him with wide eyes and then looked down "right" he said softly.  
"At least just let me say I'm sorry" Shiro said quietly.  
"So you can feel better about yourself?" Lance asked and sat up a little, the young male raised his eyebrow at shiro before laughing softly "fine" he said softly and looked away back up to the space outside.  
Shiro would have retorted but it was true, he felt awful about however longer time he was on that ship. He couldn't take it.  
"I'm always here, to help I mean" Shiro mumbled.  
"I have all the help I need" lance said harshly "hunk, Keith... pidge. Even Coran and Allura, I don't need your help"   
There was a short silence again between the two and Shiro sat back "ok" the Japanese man said and nodded "that's ok"  
"No it's not" lance said weakly and watched Shiro, he blinked a few times and looked away feeling jittery.  
"N-nothing's ok" he laughed weakly and covered his eyes. Shiro sighed and pulled lance into a hug. He held the altean tightly and felt as lance began to shake.  
Lance hiccuped and slowly moved closer to shiro, he wrapped his arms around him.  
"Why did you have to come back" lance said weakly and gripped shiros back.   
The older male sighed and rubbed lances back "I'm sorry" he mumbled and tried to comfort Anne by holding him close and rubbing small circles at the small of his back.  
"Lance" Shiro said quietly and sat him up a little "calm down" he said and lifted his chin.  
Lance hiccuped and looked up at him, tears stopped rolling down his cheeks and he gulped.  
"You don't have to be afraid of me" Shiro said quietly "I'm not going to justify myself from back then but it wasn't me" Shiro mumbled and watched as lance slowly calmed down. He cupped the alteans cheeks and gently rubbed small circles over the markings under lances eyes to calm him.  
"I was drugged a lot- hell! We both were" Shiro said softly and smiled a little. Lance moved against shiros touches and slowly his gaze dropped.  
"I won't ever hurt you" Shiro finished and lance looked up at him again.  
"Promise?" Lance asked softly, Shiro nodded and shaped lances cheek with his human hand.  
He gently rubbed lances lower lip and took a moment to smile softly, reassuringly "I promise" Shiro said.  
Lance hummed and smiled sheepishly, he lent forward and nuzzled shiros cheek.  
"Thank you" he said softly and pecked his cheek. He sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his arms around shiros shoulders.   
Shiro hesitated to move a little bit he ended up sitting back against the railings of the balcony and held lance close. The young altean stayed there not speaking and listened to the humans heart beat.  
They didn't sleep, they didn't move and everything was quiet and peaceful and calm.  
After a long while lance hummed softly "you're still so warm" he said softly.


	8. update

ill delete this later but i just wanted to say im sorry for not updating (even though its only been a week)   
im actually so annoyed at myself, my phone broke. which means two chapters that i wrote are gone.  
TWO CHAPTERS.  
iphones smh  
so now i don't have a phone and im having to write on my computer, which is hard because i make more typos at 4am on my computer because it doesn't have auto correct.   
anyway ive rewrote one of them already but one of them i can barely remember which is so frustrating because it was about pidge.  
and it was fluff.  
it was so cute.  
fucking iphones.  
ill try to update today :(


	9. Keith Bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really struggled to re write this and im sorry but i couldn't bring myself to re write the smut scene. Being asexual and all they arent easy to write.  
> Anyway! in this chapter i was mainly trying to show how Keith has a one track mind, he finds something hes doing and hes doing it.  
> Secondly theres foreshadowing everywhere and oh god.  
> oh geez.  
> i might have another chapter for tomorrow...

Hunk and Keith were stood near the entrance of the training hall watching Lance and Pidge talk. They had come in a little while ago to train themselves but they hadn't actually moved since they saw lance stood there, dripping in sweat and laughing.n A few weeks ago they would have never expected to even see lance in this room but a small truth had been revealed about lance over breakfast. Prior to that point the team had noticed how Lance and Shiro were engaging with each other, not only that but they made quite the pair. Lance seemed to forget about whatever had happened on the Galra ship and Shiro was so kind and caring to the young Altean that he was slowly forgiven by the crew anyway.   
Over various conversations in multiple different settings they'd learnt how Shiro was made to fight as a gladiator and most of his fighting was done under the heavy influence of drugs. The same drug that was used whenever Shiro unfortunately came under contact with Lance. they already knew from medical scans that Lance had been drugged with multiple sources to keep him stable and whatever Lotor wanted him to be, therefor it almost made sense that Shiro and Lance could become so personal with each other so quickly. It had taken months to even get Lance to tell the team himself what had happened to him but with Shiro it was a matter of days.  
Hunk suggested it was something to do with the two of them gravitating towards each other because of the experience they shared.  
At the breakfast table a few weeks ago the team had been sharing small talk when Shiro stood up and stretched his arm out.  
"well im going to go to the training deck, care to join me?" The Japanese man asked holding his hand out to lance. Naturally lance laughed and highfived Shiros hand from the side.  
"you're kidding, right?" The young Altean asked to Shiros surprise, "im not allowed to even set foot in there!" Lance chuckled softly.  
"why not?" Shiro had questioned light heatedly as he folded his arms.  
"uh- well, something about PTSD..?" Lance had mumbled which is when Hunk intervened.   
"we really dont think lance is either stable enough or strong enough to.. fight." Hunk said softly and shook his head. Lance tried his best not to frown and sat back.  
"Also i mean, Lance can't fight" Keith said bluntly and shrugged as if it was so simple.   
"you honestly think lance can't fight?" Shiro said clearly amused now. The Japanese man put his hands on the table and lent down a little "he once went against me in the arena and he beat my ass" Shiro glanced at Lance fondly, the memory or compliment made Lance blush slightly and he looked down.  
"it wasn't like that" Lance said flustered but Shiro shook his head "you're the blue paladin for a reason lance. you're a lot stronger than you probably think"  
And with that they all went down to the training deck, Pidge set up a robot at the lowest level for Lance to fight. They all stood back unsure of what to expect from him, even Shiro. At first Lance was extremely discouraged, he didn't show outwardly how he felt which in some ways was worse than him blowing up. Lance gripped the bottom hem of his tank top and gulped as he stared at the robot which was already in a fighting stance. Pidge bit their lip and watched Lance from behind the controls, "come on Lancey" she encouraged and smiled brightly at Lances nervous smile. Pidge couldn't blame him, who knew what Lotor had him do in the past.  
After lance had been watching the robot for about ten seconds lance nodded "start" lance commanded and stood back.  
The fight wasn't long, it was barely a fight! Within five seconds of the simulation starting the robots body was separated into two pieces. The body on the floor and the head in the nearest wall. Lance blushed furiously and stood back "i-i didn't mean to hit it that hard!" he said in shock and looked back at the paladins.  
"im s-sorry.." Lance stammered and looked around nervously "ill clean it up-" Lance began to mumble but Pidge was already there. The shorter one put their hand on Lances shoulder and grinned "that was amazing!" Pidge beamed.  
Hunk clapped with a grin on his face and nudged Shiro informing him to as well show enthusiasm. They were all unbelievably impressed with Lance, they didn't want to question why Lance had these skills. They had already shocked themselves by asking the last time Lance revealed something. Instead they encouraged Lance to practice with the rest of them and now a few weeks later Keith groaned and rested his head against Hunks chest, they had been watching Lance work up a sweat for a while now. After his short conversation with Pidge the area was set up for Lance and Shiro.  
Over time one thing led to another and the paladins discovered that Lance could easily beat a robot up to level seven. One below Keith. Keith frankly couldn't take it.  
The Korean watched as Lance lunged forward at Shiro with his full body and punched Shiro straight in the gut before proceeding to kick the older male in the hip harshly. Keith wasn't even sure if he could make the thirty-year-old wince in pain. Well he probably could but it still went over his head how Lance could. Maybe it was to do with the fact that he was Altean?  
Keith didn't know. All that he did know is that Lance already drove him insane Keith didn't know this feeling was possible. The small male huffed and pressed himself against Hunk, hating how turned on he was.  
"calm down baby" Hunk chuckled and rubbed Keiths back, Keith whimpered quietly and looked up at Hunk.  
"i cant stand it dadd-" Keith paused and bit his lip "Hunk, i want him inside me!" He tugged at Hunks shirt.  
"Later baby" Hunk shushed Keith and pecked his boyfriends lips. Hunk hadn't really known keith to get off on something so much besides knifes and well, when he was stoned. As Keith pressed himself against Hunk the Samoan watched as the fight between Lance and Shiro slowly came to an end. Lance blocked a few of Shiros hits before almost falling over and calling time out. He was still considerably weak for an Altean. Pidge called the fight quits and Shiro left for a shower which is when Lance came over to his lovers.  
"fucckkkk!" Lance chuckled obviously exasperated and riled up. The Altean ran a hand through his hair and looked down ever so slightly and Hunk and Keith. "impressive huh?" Lance asked and took off his sweaty tank top before stepping closer and joining the odd huddle they had going. Lnce smiled down at Keith who was blushing furiously glared back up at him.   
"don't judge me!" Keith said being slightly hostile, Lance raised his hands in surrender and grinned broadly.  
"im not! i think its cute!" Lance said and then gently rubbed Keiths side and then slowly lowered his hand to the Koreans hips. He lent down a little and kissed him softly before pulling away and smiling.   
"how can we judge what gets you all hot and bothered anyway" Hunk whispered in Keiths ear before he slapped his ass. Keith yelped and jumped up a little, he scowled at the two then pulled away. "fuck both of you" keith grumbled.  
"Oh, baby please" Lance smirked and placed his hands on his hips. Keith didnt hesitate before he walked over and pulled Lance down into a deep kiss. Hunk stood by and watched as Keith slowly moved his hands up Lances chest and then to around Lances shoulders. Lance moved his hands down keiths back and pulled him closer. They probably would have carried on but Pidge was sick of their random acts of affection, the smallest of them all walked over and pulled them apart.  
"ladies, fight it out or get out" They said and smiled innocently up at them. Keith cleared his throat and stepped away "sure im down to fight" he said and smiled back up at lance.  
Lance caught back his breath and looked down at the two who he had come to realize were both incredibly evil.   
"sure, whatever" Lance said and nodded. Pidge smirked and walked back to their controls. They sat down on their seat ready to watch. Lance walked back over to the area and placed his hands on his hips. "you start" he said softly as he watched Keith who was stood there awkwardly.  
They'd never fought before, not physically. Apart from if you count in the bedroom and verbal quarrels. Lance watched as Keith moved forward, the human lifted his fists to shield his face and threw a punch at lance. In one swift movement Lance caught his fist and gently pulled it forward so he could hit Keith in the stomach, he didnt hit back too hard because he would never strive to hurt Keith. However Keith gasped and stumbled forward into Lance at the hit, he retaliated quickly and threw Lance over him. Over the next four minuets the two fought relentlessly, slowly getting more competitive and violent. Keith slammed Lance onto the floor and straddled his hips with a smirk.  
"now can we fuck" Keith asked with a small smirk. His cheeks grew rosy and he gently rolled his hips forward, keith began to feel lances buldge below him and he blushed darker. Lance simply smirked a little and sat up.  
"here?" he teased and keith frowned, his nose scrunched. he grinded forward and bit his lip, this made Lance gasp and to Keiths hope take action. The Altean slowly got up and held onto Keith, he then lent forward and kissed Keith deeply.  
The two giggled softly as they kissed before they started to get engrossed in each other, Lance ran his hands up keiths back. He slowly undid the straps and bit Keiths lower lip liking how he gasped. Once he was done he stripped keith of his shirt he helped Keith get out of his binder then crashed their lips together.  
Hunk watched whilst Pidge messed with something on the controls, "aren't there cameras in here?" Hunk asked his shorter lover and his response was a small shrug even though he could see Pidges smirk.   
Keith gasped and broke the kiss as Lance cupped his chest "d-don't..." he shuddered as lance rubbed his thumb over Keiths left nipple. Lance shook his head and pecked Keiths lips.  
"they don't make you a woman.." he said against keiths lips and kissed him again as he groped them, Keith moaned softly "they're just fun.." lance groaned as Keith rolled his hips "and feel great, hmm?" Lance chuckled then gasped as keith rubbed against him. "shut u-up" he giggled.   
Lance dropped his mouth open and then grinned "i just don't want you to be ashamed of yourself!" he said defensively then went back to kissing keith. They kissed for a long time and the sound of their whimpers and movements filled the room. After a short while Hunk went over and gently rubbed Lances back.  
"come on lets go somewhere else.." Hunk said quietly, he knew he was hard and it was beginning to hurt now that he thought about it but that wasnt the reason he wanted to move. The last time they'd started doing something out open in the ship Shiro had walked in and gotten incredibly confused. Hunk remembered him asking 'who's dating who?'.  
Lance broke the kiss and glanced up at Hunk a trail of saliva still connecting him to keith.   
"d-dont want to.." Lance stammered and moaned weakly as Keith moved forward and kissed his neck. Hunk gently lifted Lances chin with his hand and smiled softly taking in the dazed look on Lances face. he was so weak. Hunk chuckled and shook his head "come on back to our room" he encouraged.   
Keith looked up at hunk from Lances neck and smirked, "feeling left out, daddy?" he asked innocently.  
Lance gasped and looked at keith "oohh.. Daddy.." he said and then started to giggle. Hunk rolled his eyes at the two of them and gently picked up Lance, the younger Altean whined and flopped against him.  
Hunk gently rubbed Lances back and guided him to their room, Keith would follow. When Lance got to the room and was led on the bed he didn't know how he got there but he watched as Keith pounced on him and started to strip him of his clothes. Lance giggled and pulled Keith down for a kiss.   
They fucked numerous times and Hunk watched slowly getting himself off on the two bottoms. Keith rode Lance and Lance payed as much attention to the Korean as possible, in the end Keith lay panting on Lances chest, he looked up at his Altean boyfriend and smiled dozily.   
He definitely loved Lance. He could even say he loved him so much it hurt in all the right and wrong ways. He rested his head back down on the Alteans chest and traced the blue markings with his own pale finger.  
He felt a hand gently run through his hair and then another rub his back which was probably Hunk. Hunk had probably finished himself off, either way Keith didnt find himself particularly caring about it all that much. He nuzzled into Lances chest as he watched his finger trace over the markings and grinned to himself as he slowly came down from his subspace.  
A comfortable silence fell over them as they led there calming down, Pidge was in the next room eating and watching a film by themselves so slowly they all got up and slightly dressed before draping in. Lance snuggled up against Pidge and Keith led across their laps. Hunk went to go get them food so it was just them and the tv.  
Lance didn't know what it was but Pidge briefly described it was an 'Earth thing' so they left it at that. Lance watched as grown men ran around in jump suits and painted a herse with a ghost on it. He shook his head and looked down at Keith who was almost asleep. Once again he gently messed with Keiths hair, he pushed a strand behind Keiths ear and smiled a little.  
"tell me about where you grew up.." Lance asked him softly. This caught Keiths attention and he looked up slowly. "well... i grew up in korea" he mumbled "in a place called Seoul... the Seocho District" he finished and slowly sat up on keiths lap.  
"you don't sound too happy about that" Lance chuckled a little and smiled at him, "what was it like?"  
"it was a nice place! don't get me wrong. It was just pretty built up. Me and my Dad lived in a two floored apartment up high in one of the sky scrapers. It wasn't pleasant" Keith frowned "but that was probably just my dad" he mumbled and rested his head on Lances shoulder. Lance nodded and rubbed his back gently as he ignored the film that Pidge was so engrossed in.  
"So a pretty built up area with a shitty Dad?" Lance said and looked up at the ceiling. "It was pretty polluted as well, being a massive city" Keith chuckled. "Sounds familiar" Lance mumbled.  
Keith gently stroked Lances hand through his hair "can you remember where you grew up?" he asked gently. Lance watched Keiths purple grey eyes and shook his head slowly.  
"I remember the starts" he said quietly "but... they were fake" he shrugged.  
"fake?" Keith asked curiously and shaped Lances face now with his hands. Lance nodded and bit his lip. he wrapped his arms around Keiths back again and tried not to fiddle with the material of his tank top.  
"Lotor farms Alteans..." Lance said weakly and tried not to freak out about the memories, his voice cracked but he left it at that. Lance watched as Keiths eyes widened but he looked down before Keith could ask anything else. The memories of him being dragged away for the world he once thought was real haunted him enough. His mothers screams. His sisters cry. The Galra soldiers everywhere.  
Lotor.


	10. Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I've been busy.
> 
> This took so long to rewrite and I don't like it but it's all ive got

Pidge grew up with her family in New York, Brooklyn to be exact. They had lived with their father, mother and brother for the larger majority of their life. Their mother was a doctor who worked inhumane hours, their father studied space with a bunch of other scientists at the garrison and their brother was a child prodigy.

Pidge never hated their life they just never quite fit in. 

They were the child that instead of playing with Barbie dolls they looked for small animal bones and killed ants with magnifying glasses. 

Their curious nature and struggle with other people landed pidge with few friends. At the age of 16 her brother Matt became a certified scientist and by 19 he was missing in space along with her father and a pilot.

Pidges inner desire to be found and to find themselves was never met and the attention they wanted was never there, they found themselves causing trouble and whatever dream of greatness they had, left. Pidge got admitted into the Garrison at a young age with a new personality, face and name.

They decided to keep it on the down low whilst they tried to gather information about their brother and father. This included making friends and socialising which after a few steps meant parties and other such things.

Pidge had been enrolled as a second year but they were only 15 so nothing that seventeen year olds did appealed to them. Parties came fast but friends went quicker.

Around summer time one of their friends was holding a party at their student house. Pidge wasn't going to go but felt it was best to avoid suspicion.

Once they arrived with the girl from their class the horrible stench off people flooded over them and the loud unbearable music boomed up all floors. Pidge quickly disappeared into the house and found a corner near one of the few food and drinks tables. 

They stayed there for a while and watched their friends dance with each other. A guy next to him who was dressed rather flamboyantly seemed to have the right idea. Just watch but don't get involved. 

Pidge didn't say anything, they couldn't. Too afraid of social rejection. So instead it felt like a mutual understanding. The guys boyfriend came over a few times until eventually they were on each other and Pidge walked away.

Once again Pidge was alone with no stranger who they felt oddly comfortable around. They lent against a wall and sighed pulling out some filter papers and a small stash of pot they kept on them.

Stress relief of course.

Pidge rolled the joint, lit it and then took a large drag before slumping against the wall. They always felt so emotionless and if it wasn't nothing it was anxiety.

Stacey was the girl who sat next to pidge in two of their classes, she was smart but wild with dark raven hair that was shaved underneath. They had multiple piercing up their ears and a small stud on their nose. Pidge knew they were attractive but they felt nothing towards them.

Stacey walked up to Pidge with a smirk playing on her lips.

"I didn't know you smoked" she said getting close to Pidge. Pidge just chuckled and wrapped their arm around Stacie's shoulders.

"Pot" Pidge said simply. Stacie's eyes widened and she grinned brightly.

"Hit me" she said softly right in pidges face, of course a normal person would feel arousal but it just felt like invasion of privacy.

Pidge lifted the joint to her lips and watched as she took a drag. Her emotions slouched all of a sudden and the girl slumped against pidge.

"Great party huh?" Stacie said softly and nuzzled Pidges neck. Pidge sighed and took another drag, they didn't like it.

The girl pressed herself against Pidge. Slowly and rambled on about boyfriends and how her 'ex' Connor had been treating her before the big break up. Pidge completely zoned out until Stacie pulled them down to eye level.

"Anyway! I don't want to think about that Jack ass! Will you show me a good time?" Stacie asked taking Pidges hand.

Pidge gulped and looked at here "w-where?"

Stacie laughed.

"Don't act so afraid!" She said and pulled Pidge forward "Upstairs".

Pidge didn't resist and followed Stacie upstairs to a room that muffled the loud sounds of downstairs.

"Nice.." Pidge managed. Stacie nodded and ran a hand through her long hair. "So what's your story?" 

Pidge raised their eyebrow and put out their joint in a cigarette tray "uh... A nerd at a party? I'm not that interesting"  
Stacie rolled her eyes "you're plenty interesting" she said and bit her lip. "Come over here"

Pidge did as they were told and slowly walked over, The slightly taller girl grabbed Pidges hips and pulled them in. They didn't move or take anything any further they just stood there before Stacie lent down and gently kissed them.

Pidge already felt uncomfortable, they made the effort to lean up and wrap their arms around the girl as they were kissed. Stacie slowly moved her hands around Pidges body and to their bum so she could lift the smaller one up and closer.

"Ever done something like this before...?" Stacie asked softly against Pidges lips. The shorter one shook their head which made their friend smile.

"Excellent" they slowly walked over to the bed and Stacie sat Pidge down on the end. 

Pidge glanced down at the older girl as Stacie pulled her top off then unstrapped their own bra. 

Pidge had no idea how to act so they watched with a dark blush and sat back a little.

"You can touch them" Stacie said softly and gently took Pidges hand before moving them to one of her breasts. Pidge gulped and glanced up at Stacie's face before down again. They moved a little closer and cautiously felt them unsure of what to do.

"What do you think?" Stacie asked. 

"B-big I guess" Pidge stuttered.

Stacie simply laughed and moved up a little in-between Pidges legs. Then she unbuttoned Pidges top and smiled softly at how small they were.

Pidge could admit that it felt nice to be held but not in a sexual way, Stacie slowly moved her hands up Pidges chest and to their small chest before cupping them.

Stacie groped them and then tried messing with Pidges nipples by rubbing them and pinching them. Pidge shifted slightly not wanting to fake it so they stayed quiet and watched their friend.

Stacie continued to have her fun before she attached her lips around Pidges left nipple. The younger one gasped and jolted forward at the weird feeling, Pidge couldn't help but stick her chest out a little which made Stacie pull her closer. 

Pidge could handle it but it began to feel more and more wrong, Stacie moved up against her and held Pidges hip to her own as they slowly fell back onto the bed. 

They began kissing again and Pidge kissed back not wanting to be weird. They kissed for a while with tongues and gentle bites until both sets of lips were red and puffy. Pidge frankly felt smothered. Stacie pulled away from Pidges lips and started kissing at their neck, she slowly moved her hand down Pidges body and to their pants.

Pidge tensed up as they felt Stacie move her hand in to her underwear. The younger one couldn't help it, Pidge shook her head and moved Stacie's hand away.

"S-stop" Pidge said weakly and sat up feeling sick. Pidge grabbed their shirt and pulled it back on. Stacie watched her shocked.

"What's going on?" The older female said confused. Pidge quickly got off of the bed feeling shaky "I'm sorry" they said before running out.

Pidge felt a massive force pressing down on them, they ran outside and clapped their hand over their mouth.

Pidge forced herself not to cry and they lent against the wall outside for a long time until somebody walked over.

"Hey, are you ok?" They asked. Pidge looked up weakly and sniffed before wiping their eyes.

"I'm a freak" they said weakly and slumped back against the wall. They knew the guy but they didn't know where from. He was tall and tanned with dark brown hair and blue eyes. 

"You aren't a freak" he said. "Why don't you uh- tell me what happened?" He asked and stood beside them.

Pidge looked away from them and fiddled with their t-shirt "I'd rather not" they said quietly.

The guy nodded and looked off into the garden "that's fine" he said quietly.

Neither made any effort to speak and they just stood there for a while before he spoke again, "my name's Alex".

Pidge looked up at the taller male and raised an eyebrow "Pidge"

Alex laughed softly and wrapped an arm around Pidges shoulders "yea, I know! The genius of the Garrison" he joked and moved forward a little.

"Let's ditch this place" he said softly.

Pidge moved hesitantly and shook their head "if it's sex you're after, I don't do that" the younger said bluntly. Alex laughed and shook his head.

"Oh please! I'm not that kinda guy" he chuckled and pulled them forward "let's go have some actual fun"

Pidge frowned but followed him on a wim. They left the party all together and soon reached a street that was dimly lit.

"So why did you go to the party?" Alex asked as he walked. Pidge didn't want to have that conversation so they walked over to the small 7-11 ignoring him. Alex probably got the gist because Pidge heard him laugh and mutter something.

"Get me some cigarettes" Pidge said looking up at their new friend. Alex raised his eyebrows "why me?" He said dumbly.

"Do you really think I can buy them with this cute baby face?" Pidge asked tilting their head. Alex watched them then slowly shook his head, he muttered a nope then walked in. 

Pidge waited outside and checked their phone, they opened up their proxy and found messages before texting their internet friend.

Greenlion02: Keith.

Their was no reply to Pidges disappointed but soon the bell of the shop door rang and Alex came out. He was holding a carrier bag with a large grin on his face.

"Did you get my cigarettes?" Pidge asked looking at the bag. 

Alex shook his head and opened it proudly "something even better!" He said picking up something.

Pidges face dropped "eggs?" They asked flatly. Alex nodded enthusiastically and walked over to a car. 

"Let's go egg some bitches!" He said and pulled out something from his pocket. Pidge knew he was bad company by this point but what the hell, he seemed to have a car maybe Alex could drive them back afterwards.

Alex did something at the door that Pidge wasn't interested in before the door clicked open. "Quick!" Alex said and got in with the bag. Pidge sighed and ran around to the other side before getting in. When they got sat down they watched Alex mess with some wires.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Pidge snapped.

"Hot wiring it obviously" Alex replied being just as short. Pidge shook their head, they couldn't believe it. Before they could protest any further Alex had the car lit up and ready to go before he sped off.

"This is so fucking illigal!" Pidge said frustrated. 

"Oh please and changing your name and sneaking into the Garrison at 15 isn't?" He retorted. Pidge snapped her head around to look at him. They were completely shocked, they opened their mouth to speak but shut it again.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody" Alex said looking at her. His face was cold and his eyes dug into Pidge. Pidge simply gulped and nodded weakly. 

They didn't speak again as Alex drove around the town, he passed them a box of eggs. 

"Go on" he urged. Pidge slowly wound down the window as Alex stopped the car, they didn't know the house. They didn't even know where they were. 

Pidge grabbed an egg and blinked a few times before throwing it against the house. It hit the window with a loud smack. Pidge watched as the yoke slid down the window and lights came on in the house, they ignored Alex laugh behind them. 

"Oh fuck!" Alex said and sped off as a woman opened the window shouting. 

"What the fuck man?!" Pidge squeaked glaring at him. Alex laughed and placed his hand on Pidges thigh. "You love it!" He said "don't lie!"

Pidge tensed and watched him, as the night progressed they did loosen up to Alex's contrasting personality. They egged a few places and monuments around the city before they drove back up to the Garrison dormitorys. 

"Call me" Alex said giving Pidge a piece of paper as they pulled up. Pidge laughed softly and shook their head "no"  
Alex pouted and grabbed Pidges arm pulling them into a soft kiss. Pidge had no idea why, did rejection really get this guy off? Probably not.

Alex moved his arm to Pidges short hair and he stroked the back of her head as they kissed. Pidge just sat there and eventually he pulled away.

"Call me" he said against Pidges lips.

Pidge frowned and hit him around the head. "Fuck off!" They snapped before getting out of the stollen car. 

Pidge ignored Alex shout after them and laugh again before they entered the building.

Pidge walked up to their floor and to their dorm room trying to process what kind of a night they had, unfortunately this was cut off quite abruptly by the loud moans of one of their neighbours.

Pidge groaned as somebody kept on moaning their boyfriends name. 

"Hunk- hah! H-harder! Harder! Please- ple- Aah! Hunk!" And so forth. Pidge pinched the bridge of their nose and entered their apartment, they slammed the door behind them and kicked their shoes off.

The walls were so thin, it wasn't fair. They walked over to their computer and set it up. Maybe an hour later after the thumping on the walls got louder there was a loud cry and then everything went silent.

Greenlion02: I think my neighbors finally passed out

There was no reply, Pidge opened up stream and set up one of their many games waiting for a reply.

Greenlion02: ....

Still no reply. Pidge sighed and got themselves a coffee not really wanting to sleep.

greenlion02: hello?

Keith sighed softly and started reply

Ah! Finally! 

Cryptickeith: sorry, hey!

Cryptickeith: what were your neighbors doing?

Greenlion02: having sex

...

Cryptickeith: oh. I'm sorry?

Greenlion02: they kept on moaning each other's name really loud.

Cryptickeith: poor soul  
Greenlion02: I got home from this party pretty late though so I only really caught the end of it I guess...

Cryptickeith: you went to a party? How was that???

Greenlion02: awful. Some girl was with me the whole time want me to go back with her and I was not interested. What so ever! But in the end she found somebody else and me and a friend went to go throw toilet paper over this guys lawn.

Pidge loosely lied leaving out the eggs and numerous times they were hit on.

Greenlion02: Keith it was amazing. Here I'll send a picture!

Greenlion02: [picture]

Cryptickeith: you could go to jail for that Katie ;-;

Greenlion02: im right here aren't I?

Cryptickeith: I guess.

Greenlion02: oh! Before I forget there was this weird guy at the party who reminded me of you but then his boyfriend came over and they left.

Cryptickeith: were you talking to him?

Greenlion02: nope.

Cryptickeith: I have no idea then

Cryptickeith: I'm going to go to sleep now, I'm exhausted. Night :)

Greenlion02: night night!

Pidge didn't sleep after that and instead played on their game all night.

A few weeks passed and Pidge saw Alex frequently, he tried to kiss them a lot but it always ended up in him getting punched. Pidge quickly learnt that they were a player but that wasn't so bad as long as Alex didn't hit on them.

They watched movies together, played xbox, ate a lot and other things like skipping lessons. Alex soon learnt that Pidge was ace but he didn't care, he enjoyed the smaller ones company.

Months kept on passing and Pidge was assigned a team who just happened to be the two guys from the party such a long time ago. This frankly sucked.

They were always kissing and sneaking off, they didn't really care about Pidge but they were friendly enough.

One day during a training simulation they were doing pretty well and Pidge was holding up their side of the simulation. 

They shifted view and tried to ignore Keith talk to hunk.

"Remember when we did it in here?" Keith chuckled as he piloted.

"Babe shut up and concentrate!" Hunk said blushing and looked at Pidge "sorry" he said.

Pidge rolled their eyes "fuck off" they grumbled and turned back to their controls. They couldn't take it. 

The simulation ran smoothly, they always did. It finished once they reached their target and Pidge quickly left before they could be commended as a team. 

As usual they went to go find Alex, he was two years higher which meant he actually went on small missions. They went to their docking bay and looked through the big glass window. 

He wasn't there. It was empty and the room was dark. Pidge didn't mind letting themselves in, they entered the code and quietly trailed in. Pidge had no idea they were being followed.

Pidge walked over to the control panel and opened up their mission. The general scouting around the atmosphere for metals and debree. Anything alien related. Then a red light came flashing up. Pidge frowned and opened the message. 

It was in some language that they had never seen before. Almost like hygroglifs but more straight lines and angles rather than drawings. Pidge looked at it confused then a few pictures of a crashing ship loaded. It was small and had a purple glow as it fell through the atmosphere.

Pidge tried to focus in on the images but it wasn't clear enough. The only thing they knew is that it wasn't human. 

"Pidge?" Keith said from the door way. "What are you doing in here?"

Pidge jumped up and looked at their team mate. 

"N-nothing!" They stammered having not realised that they had followed. Hunk frowned and walked over. 

"What's that?" He asked. 

"Some alien space ship is crashing through our atmosphere" Pidge said quietly.

"Shit! We should go find it" Keith said and looked at the blurry pictures.

"We can't" Pidge said flatly. 

"Why not? We're already in the hanger" Keith replied scrolling through the message.

"It's kind of dangerous" hunk mumbled.

"What if it's Shiro?" Keith narrowed his eyes.

"The pilot?" Pidge asked quietly thinking about their brother.

"Uh yeah" Keith almost snapped. "Babe calm do-"

Pidge cut hunk off "let's go" they said and found the coordinates of where the ship was going to crash.

Hunk raised his eyebrows "we can take your bike thing" Pidge said looking at Keith. 

Keith shrugged his shoulders "lets go then" he said. 

They all ran out and to the carpark where Keith's motorbike was parked. Somehow they managed to fit in and keith sped off.

Pidge looked down at her phone. Please be Matt. 

Pidge didn't talk to Keith or Hunk when they arrived. The ship had already crashed and soldiers from the Garrison were already flooding in to expect it. Pidge watched from behind a ledge. 

"Why are you so interested?" Keith asked them shortly.

"None of your business" Pidge snapped and moved closer. They could see Alex's speeder land, probably back from their mission. 

They ran over to the crashed ship with some other soldiers and pried the door open with a crow bar. The door unlatched and swung open to reveal smoke and something led inside.

Somebody.

Some.... Alien.

The thing, whatever it was was half unconscious. It sat in its seat trembling. It wasn't Matt or Shiro. 

"Come on, lets go" Keith sighed and stood back. 

"No! Not yet" Pidge said quietly and watched as Alex and one of his team mates tried to haul the creature out.

It didn't speak English but it was visible that it was in pain. The alien was slender with dark skin and dull markings all over their body. They were only covered by baggy pants, they had a collar around their neck and different pieces of jewelry on their arms, ankles, ears and more. 

It cried out in distress and pulled away from the soldiers.

"We're just trying to help!" Alex said grabbing it's arm. Pidge watched as the aliens glowing eyes narrowed and it yanked it's arm around. They put a hand on their ship and it glowed purple, they lifted their body and swung around kicking a guard in the face. Pidge could heard the crack.

Alex stepped back and raised his hands, unarmed. The alien glared at him.

"H-help?" The alien said in a low shaky voice. "G-get off me!" they said freaking out. Pidge could it trembling and how they slowly lifted their hand to their collar trying to pull it off. 

"Calm down-" Alex tried before the alien lunged forward and stabbed it's hand into his chest. Pidges eyes widened as the alien gripped ahold of Alex's organs? Pidge couldn't see but they could see Alex's gasp. Their friends eyes widened and he lifted his hands in shock.

The alien watched him with clouded eyes "s-shut up!" They snapped "just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! S-shut up!" It ended up screaming. They ripped their hands out along with Alex's spine. They screamed and dug their hands into their hair stepping back. 

The next seven seconds slowed down, Alex stay stood as he watched his nervous system be ripped from his body. He slowly fell to the ground and Pidge screamed. 

Alex was already dead and Pidge knew that but they couldn't stop themselves from running forward. The alien dropped Alex's body part in disgust and then gripped their head. 

"Alex! Alex!" Pidge cried dropping to their knees beside his dead body. "S-shit Alex" Pidge clutched his jacket and looked into his lifeless eyes.

His body slowly lost colour, his mouth was still wide open and his hair covered his terrified, dying eyes. Pidge watched as the life went and they sobbed. 

Keith and hunk ran over unsure of what the alien would do. Hunk crouched down beside Pidge and gently rubbed their back. Keith however confronted the alien. 

It was already leaning against its ship barely standing as it freaked out. 

"Get ahold of yourself!" Keith shouted and the alien tensed looking up. It shook and nodded it's head, "s-sorry" they stuttered before gagging.

"Uh.. guys...?" Keith said unsure as he stepped back. The alien gripped the collar from around it's neck and fell to the ground. As it pulled the collar away a visable shock of purple energy went into it and traveled under its skin making it scream.

"Fuck! Get that thing off it!" Keith said and looked at hunk and Pidge. Pidge was still holding onto Alex's jacket, they glared at the alien on the ground that was now writhing in pain.

Pidge overcame themselves, they probably had information about Matt. They slowly stood up and walked over. They grabbed the collar and yanked it back which made the alien gag.

"P-please help me!" The alien cried and tears rolled down its face. Pidge messed with it and within a few seconds the collar fell off to reveal multiple scars from electricity hitting his neck and long stab wounds. 

Pidges eyes widened but they didn't do anything to help. The alien felt it's neck and gasped for air. They all watched as the alien hunched forward and threw up shaking. 

"Thank you- t-th- than.. k ... Y-you!' the alien sobbed still trembling. Pidge looked up at hunk and then the alien fell unconscious still shaking.

The team looked at each other before they picked up the alien and drove off to a cave on Keith's speeder. Pidge kept quiet trying not to think about Alex. Their only real friend was now dead and some unstable mentally disturbed alien had done it. They shook their head and slumped in their seat.

"What are we going to do?" Keith asked as they got the alien off of the bike. He was surprisingly light.

"Ask questions" Pidge said bluntly.

"No! I mean we can't go back to the Garrison we just stole an alien and left behind two dead bodies" Keith huffed and put the alien down lent against the wall.

Hunk didn't contribute to their convocation and knelt down beside the alien looking it up and down. It was filled with blue markings and black tattoos, some that looked similar to the writing on the letter. Apart from possible branding the alien was covered in scars, big and small from different things.

"Poor thing" hunk mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Pidge said and raised their eyebrows.

"He's obviously been abused" hunk said pointing to some scars. "He couldn't even speak properly"

"His English could just be shit" Keith said.

"Have a heart" hunk rolled his eyes, "he killed Alex" Pidge said flatly.

"He probably didn't mean to" hunk sighed and checked the aliens heart beat.

"He's... Fragile. We should ask him when he wakes up who he is" hunk said softly.

Keith shook his head and looked around the walls, he noticed the cave drawings. Pidge looked away and checked their phone.

"We're fucked"

A few hours passed without a single word. Keith went exploring in the cave, Pidge researched on their phone and hunk made sure that alien was ok. His breathing fluctuated which worried the Samoan. 

After a short while it's eyes began to flutter open. He looked around with his eyes half open and slowly his breathing leveled out. 

The alien looked to his side up at hunk and frowned in confusion "master?" He mumbled confused.

Hunk blushed darkly and looked down at the alien "n-no i-"

"W-where am I?" It asked.

"Earth" Pidge said flatly and watched Pidge not moving from their spot on a rock.

"Fuck" the alien mumbled and rested their head back down. "A-a planet that's racist to-towards its own species and I'm h-here" he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

They didn't notice the markings on the wall slowly began to glow a soft blue. 

"Uh yea" hunk mumbled. A silence fell again "you seem a lot calmer now" hunk tried to make conversation.

"There's no poison b-being p-pumped into my neck" the alien said bluntly. Hunk bit his lip and Pidge watched the alien intently.

"What's your name" Pidge asked being as clear as possible although they were terrified and still pretty shaken up.

"Lance" the alien said quietly.


	11. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?   
> More vent writing I know it's unhealthy but it's bringing development to the piece. Only about four chapters to go?

Rosa McClain. Francis McClain. Eliza McClain. Brook McClain. Philip McClain. Sky McClain. Michael McClain. Summer McClain. 

All dead. All just names on a piece of paper that Lance could no longer remember. He remembered reading over their names and glancing at their pictures before and after death on Lotors computer. 

Now's all's he could do was look up at the stars and count them as if he was counting the many dead people he once knew. sorrow borrowed deep inside him accompanied with the simple tormenting words:

"You belong to me" 

Four words, five syllables, a life time of psychological damage and anxiety. Sometimes Lance could still feel the itching of the metal collar around his neck and how it could make him feel the deepest of pains or the most uncontrollable bursts of pleasure. He didn't miss it. It just wouldn't go away.

Lance didn't know if it was normal to remember things in such a way that felt like he wanted it. Surely that was wrong.   
Instead of nightmares sometimes they were pleads for a constant abuse. He wanted to he shoved around, put back in his place, have things done to him. Have things in him. Maybe it was just the drugs.

He'd never be as strong as the rest of his species even if he looked strong compared to his human comrade's. He'd never be able to have a life if the war ever ended.

Lance couldn't cope with change.

It took him over two years to get used to living with the paladins and letting himself readjust. 

If that was to just end... He'd break.

He hadn't told his lovers about how he felt sometimes. He didn't want to ask for them to hurt him because it wouldn't be the same.

Sometimes in training or in small missions that he was allowed to go on he'd purposely get himself hurt. Just to feel that dull sensation that borrowed deep down.

Lance knew he was going insane.

He was insane.

Lance was and is insane and he knows that can't be fixed.

He gently ran his finger up the scars on his arms, they were so sensitive in such an odd way. Probably down to damaged nerves and receptors in his cerebral cortex. 

The youngest Paladin was slouched in-between his legs watching him. They had no idea what lance was thinking about but they didn't ask.

Slowly Pidge moved down and rested their head on lances thigh. 

"Hey..." Pidge said softly. Lance looked down at them and smiled softly.

"Hey" he said quietly and stroked a hand through Pidges short hair.

"What ya' thinking about?" Pidge asked gently nuzzling his thigh.

"N-nothing" lance lied and smiled weakly. Pidge looked unimpressed to say the least, lance sighed and shrugged a tiny bit.

"I-is it wrong to.." he began to ask but trailed off and looked up at space through the dome.

"Wrong to what?" Pidge asked.

"Want something. Want something t-that you know is wrong?" Lance asked barely audible.

Pidge chuckled softly and raised their eyebrows "hard question" 

"Right" Lance said with a small smile.

Pidge looked down and bit their lip before looking up.

"Can we... Uh-?" They blushed darkly and slowly sat up. Lance watched them waiting for the question.

"Kiss..." Pidge said silently and gulped. Lance sat up a little and smiled warmly "yes" he said quietly then laughed a little. 

He gently pulled Pidge closer by wrapping his arms around their back, he lifted them up a little and kissed them softly.

Pidge closed their eyes and slowly got closer to Lance, they wrapped their arms around his shoulders loosely and kissed so delicately.

Lance loved Pidge. He loved them so much. He gently rubbed their back as they kissed and hummed as Pidge opened their mouth asking for more.

Lance was getting better. He knew things now.

The kiss didn't get heavy and surprisingly Lance could didn't feel himself get aroused. They broke away for air and smiled at one another. 

"I lo-" they both started at the same time and giggled. 

"I love you" Pidge said softly.

"I love you too" Lance grinned.

"I love you more" Pidge said with a small smirk and gently rubbed Lance's shoulder.

"Yea?" Lance asked.

"Yea" Pidge bit their lip.

Lance grinned and lent forward only to be interrupted by a different voice.

"Yea well I love you all" hunk said and rubbed Lance's back. Lance hadn't even noticed him come in.

The Samoan grinned down at them and Lance watched in silence as Pidge lent up to kiss him softly.

The last time he saw his gentle actions, smelt that musky warmth and heard his gentle voice was ironically below the stars that Lance hated so much.

Lance didn't know much about Hunk, over the years that they had been together his own recovery had been the main topic of discussion. 

"Babe?" Hunk asked softly running a hand through Lance's dark brown curls.   
Lance looked up blankly "what are you thinking about?" He asked softly. Lance didn't exactly appreciate how that question was becoming a thing but he knew they all worried.

"You" Lance said and smiled a little. Hunk chuckled and pulled Lance closer.

"How so?" He asked.

"When the wars over... What do you want to do with your life?" Lance asked. That seemed like a good start. 

"Oh um..." Hunk chuckled and looked up for a few seconds.

"I suppose it's always been a life long dream to buy the small restaurant in the town that I grew up. It used to be owned by my granny but she got Alzheimer's when I was still in junior high

"Its a small building I guess. Nothing special really I'm not even sure why... Why I want it" Hunk shrugged and looked down.

"That sounds lovely" Lance said softly.

"Yea" hunk chuckled "I actually had a jar that I used to put money in as a child for it? I guess there's about eleven of them now. My Mom always said to put it in a bank account and freeze it but I was insistent on paying in hard cash" Hunk said seeming a little abused but there was a slight hint of pain in his voice.

"T-tell us more about your granny" Pidge urged gently and rubbed Hunks thigh.

Hunk looked to Pidge and grinned "she was beautiful" Hunk said quietly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Massive, brilliant woman. She had beautiful white hair that was always in a braid and such soft skin. She never let anybody go hungry ever. Not even the alley cats. I spent a lot of time at hers because my mom and dad were always busy with work. Yea... She was brilliant" hunk nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

"She sounds it!" Lance said and grinned.   
"And you're an amazing cook... She must have been like god" Pidge chuckled. Lance had no idea what God was but he chuckled anyway.

Hunk nodded brightly "she died in her sleep. The doctors said peacefully, shed lived a perfect life and I suppose after her husband died it was only a matter of time before she did too" Lance gently rubbed Hunks side.

"If I ever do get to go home back to Earth and buy the restaurant I want to hang a picture of her on the wall..." He smiled widely. Lance grinned and watched him with sparkles in his eyes, hearing Hunk talk about himself felt like such a whole hearted experience.

Lance never understood the significance of family or life aspirations because he'd never had any but he could feel that hunk was slowly. 

"And kids" Keith said walking in with a cup of coffee. 

"Kids?" Lance asked looking up over at Keith who had probably just woken up. He was just wearing his binder and a baggy t-shirt that was probably Hunks.

"Before we came to space we had it all planned out" Hunk chuckled softly. 

"We were going to buy his grandma's restaurant and have a few kids and live out or days there as our hair goes gray" Keith grinned and sat down.

Well that made sense to Lance, growing old with the one you love was the dream.

"What would you call your kids?" Lance asked curiously.

Hunk and Keith looked at each other and smiled before looking back at lance "Lance" Hunk said.

"Huh?" Lance asked confused and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I mean how could we not?" Keith giggled and sat down.

Lance watched them completely confused not getting the joke. 

"Because you're the baby?" Pidge said flatly and patted lances shoulder. Lance looked at them then blushed darkly "w-what?" He asked stammering.

"We're joking baby" Hunk laughed and rubbed Lance's back. Lance still looked confused but slowly nodded. He looked down blushing darkly.

"In all seriousness we were thinking of naming a girl Brook?" Keith said and sat up a little. Lance watched Keith and blinked a few times. Brook. That was a lovely name. 

"And a boy macka or Jake or ... Well there's a lot" Hunk gushed slightly. 

Keith glanced at Hunk "Maybe mark? I like the name Ruth as well" 

Lance nodded enthusiastically and felt his eyes water. "y-yea!" He said and crouched up. 

"They're beautiful!" He exclaimed and rubbed his eyes as tears began to fall. 

"Lance darling why are you crying?" Keith asked with a small chuckle.

Lance shook his head and doubled over slightly as he wiped away his tears that just kept coming. 

"I- I don't know" he said weakly. Pidge awwed at him and kissed his cheek softly. 

Lance got ahold of himself and hugged Hunk and Keith tightly. 

"I love you guys so much" he said weakly. They just chuckled and hugged Lance back. 

After that sirens went off in the castle and they all ran to their lions. Once again Lance's happiness had been ruined. 

Lance didn't know how it had actually happened. 

They were on a mission in unknown territory after recieving a pretty loud distress signal suddenly the coms went down. For lance this hadn't happened before, his screens went black and the loud buzzing or white noise filled his ears and head.

Lance his best to keep calm but the echo of his master's laughing filled his ears and the lights in blue turned red.

The first thing he had seen when his screen came back on was a yellow lion ripped in half and hunk.

He was floating without a helmet on in the middle of space.

"You can't leave me. You can't live without me" rang through Lance's ears, he didn't know who it was but they laughed at him. They mocked him as hunk slowly suffocated in a dark vacuum that none of them could escape.

White noise.

Screams.

Hysteria.

And just like that hunk was dead...

Lance watched in shock as Hunks body gently floated through the stars, by now his lungs had lost air and his heart was probably freaking out. His body didn't move, he just gently floated...

Floated...

Floated... Away...

When Lance got back to the ship he was really able to see what happened to Hunk. Pidge had brought him in via the green lion and they had him led in the medi bay on a cold, iron table.

His helmet was beside him, a side panel had broken off revealing sparking wires and burnt insides. The screen was cracked which is probably why he died.

On the suit itself there was a large crack on his side and on his back from being thrown out of the lion. Blood seeped through the new entrances, it was thick and tacky from lack of oxygen. It smeared over the suit and hunks lifeless face.

His face was a lot paler than Lance had remembered it, that could just be the crystallisation on his face or the lack of blood. Lance didn't know.

His lovers eyes and mouth were still open because nobody wanted to force themselves to touch him.

His short black hair stuck to his hair but Lance could still see his blood shot eyes and how they screamed for help in his last seconds before death.

Lance felt himself tremble, he looked over Hunks dead body again and covered his mouth. Pidge was crying. Allura looked miserable. Coran was trying to get footage from the yellow lion. Keith wasn't even here.

Instead of staying and watching his dead lover Lance slowly left. He gripped onto the walls as he walked down the hall way. Everything felt numb, he kept trying to tell himself that it was a bad dream but he knew that it wasn't.

As lance stumbled down the hall ways of the castle he began to hear sobbing from Hunks room. Their room. Lance gulped and reached out to open it.

As the door slid open he saw Keith on the bed. He was hunched over gripping something and sobbing heavily. 

Lance winced and slowly walked over. 

"Keith?" He asked quietly.

"G-go away!" Keith stuttered, Lance could hear the lump in his throat and see him shaking. He wasn't going to leave.

Although the team had taken such great care of Lance he frankly knew nothing about comfort. He gently crawled onto the bed and got a good look at the knife in Keith's hands. 

"Keith you shouldn't do that" Lance said quietly and slowly moved closer to his lover. Keith's smaller frame was trembling as he gripped the knife and held it against his skin. 

"I loved him!" Keith whimpered and hiccuped as tears fell onto the bedding. 

"We all did" lance mumbled quietly and watched him.

"Not as much as me!" Keith snapped and looked up at Lance. The Koreans eyes were shaky and blood shot, over flowing with tears. 

"H-he saved me!" Keith stuttered "back when we first met... Fuck. What would you know" Keith shook his head and looked down.

"I'd be surprised if you even knew what love is apart from getting fucked" Keith said bitterly. "Do you know what love is?!" He snapped and refused to look at lance for the time being. 

Lance watched him blankly and felt his eyes prick with tears.

"We were going to have kids! I was going to have his children Lance!" Keith hiccuped and held his face in his hands "I was going t-to have his children but t-then you came along! In your fucking space ship!" Keith continued to cry.

"And now he's fucking dead! He's dead lance!" Keith looked up at him, glaring at him. If looks could kill.

"D-did you see him?!" Keith almost choked on tears. "Your fucking master. He did this. Y-you and your s-tupid" Keith whimpered and sobbed again "past" 

Lance gulped and rubbed Keith's back, he composed himself and shakily began to smile. 

"I-i know" Lance nodded. "I'm sorry" 

Keith whimpered and looked down at the knife. 

"I loved him" Keith mumbled and moved closer to Lance. The Korean dug his head into Lance's chest and gripped onto his shirt. "I loved him!" Keith almost shouted.

Lance felt himself jump, the altean let out a shaky sigh and held Keith close. 

"I loved him too" Lance said quietly. 

As Keith cried into Lance's chest he took the opportunity to take the knife off of him and throw it aside. He noticed a wallet on the bed that had the name 'Hunk' printed into it. He couldn't bare to look at it so he held Keith closer and burried his head into his shoulder.

"Stay alive for me ok?" Lance mumbled quietly.

"A-alive" Keith said shaking and held Lance closer. 

"Things will get better j-just don't kill yourself ok?" Lance gulped. He felt Keith nod quickly.

"Ok"


	12. Happy Birthday Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reason i havent updated in a while is because i was waiting for Lances birthday! enjoy because this is the penultimate chapter.  
> sorry guys.  
> dont expect a happy ending.

An Alteans 10th birthday is supposed to be special but his family were to busy mourning over his dad that had just been killed. he carried his flower crown and wandered away from the village to the glowing river.  
Lance didnt know why this had to have happened like it did. Hed come to the conclusion a long time ago that this wasnt a perfect world and that no matter what you had been through somebody always had it worse. He wasnt at peace with it but he knew it like it had been drilled in to the back of his head. Nothing was perfect, even before Lance could remember the small village that he lived in was surrounded by galra soldiers, constantly. They stood their in their uniforms with emotionless faces that stared right through you. The village where Lance lived was located on a planet vast with recourses and beauty, its rich culture and offerings had attracted the Galra half a century ago long before Lance and his parents were born. On the day of lances birth he would have no idea for years to come what his world actually looked like, his civilization was mearly a few miles in every direction. The dome above them only filtered in fake air to give the sensation of freedom but every day as the loud buzzing as soldiers coming and going rang through the shabby streets the sun glaring down at you was irony. Lance used to dream as a child of traveling away and seeing the stars. Unfortunately in Lances village if you were caught talking about such things you were executed which is how Lances father died.  
His father was a scientist, or so he said. They had little in the way of anything but on the roof of Lances home his father kept a telescope and some books filled with drawings of constilations. millions of stars covered the worn pages in different colours and sizes and patterns. Even now so many years after his fathers death in the streets of his home town Lance still sat on the roof every night and drempt of this myth he dared murmer: freedom.  
Years passed like the blink of an eye and the markings below lances eyes started to appear which announced Lances coming of age. He was ten in a weeks time and he was so exited. There were few occasions his people were alloud to celebrate with Galra permission and turning ten was one of them. It symbolised becoming a man or a woman and that the gods would visit and bless you. Lance ofcourse was very well knowlagable of the three Gods.  
The three Gods represented three main elements in their society: Love, Power and Knowlage. Whenever Lance asked what God his mother thought would bless him she would always laugh and say it was forbidden but then wink and whisper in his ear 'love'.  
Lance hated this, he didnt want to be blessed by Love. That was such a feminine thing! Lances older brother had recieved the blessing of Power, his two older sisters Sky and Brook had both been given Knowlage. Lance couldnt get Love. He couldnt help but see it as humiliating, hardly any men in his village recieved blessing from his father. The old one known one in their family was his father and he was dead.  
Lance wandered around as usual wanting the sun to fall and rise one last time so his ceremony could finally arrive. People in the streets had been congradulating him all day but now he was alone again. Left to himself as usual.  
Lance perched on the step outside their house and kicked the sand beneath his feet. A few stones tumbled about and lance began to draw a picture of his feet. This memory Lance couldnt remember for before he finished his drawing a terrified scream came from down the street.  
Lance rememered seeing his mother hold on to somebody as a solder stood above them. Shouting filled Lances memory before he finally had the courage to run over. Many Alteans flooded the street and looked down at the dead boy, his brother.  
Later on Lance learnt that his brother had been taking extra food for their family and he had been caught. His blood slowly soaked into the parched land and his mothers cry just didnt stop. Lance felt like running away and never coming back but he knew he had to stay strong for his mother and his sisters and his younger siblings cry from the house.  
Lance slowly stumbled back home and fell through the door. His first panic attack. The young altean fell to the ground unable to reach his crying siblings in their bamboo cribs, he clutched onto the ground and sobbed loudly as his whole world came crashing down.  
Lance would remember it worse but everything else he couldnt remember, not now. He couldnt remember his sisters running in and lifting him up. He couldnt remember then hugging him so tightly that he felt like he couldnt breath. He couldnt remember the way they were denied a funeral. He couldnt remember the small wooden cross they kept on the window cill in their kitchen so that every time their mother cooked she could remember her eldest son. Lance couldnt even remember his name.  
Lances birthday came and went slower than Lance could have ever wished for. He didnt get his ceremony. He didnt get his blessing and he never met his gods. The marks on his cheeks remained dull and sometimes didnt even appear as his connection to his heratige, to his world and to himself slowly died.  
Unfortunately for Lance he could remember running through the lower streets of his village away from something. His loud crys of pain drowned him and his tears stained down his cheeks and neck. He ran violently, not caring that he could smash into something. He fell over but he instantly got back up and carried on running. He didnt want to be there anymore for whatever reason.  
Lance carried on running until he fell and couldnt physically get back up, he soon became aware of running water around him. He crawled forward and almost fell into the body of water infront of him. It wasnt a Lake it was simply a stream that was slowing through the bottom of their valley. On the other side Lance could see the force field of the domes shimmer and the way whatever was past it almost shon through. Lance knew it wasnt land. For all they knew their whole world was on a ship and the sky Lance looked up to ever night and every morning was a hollogram.  
Lance cried weakly and looked down at the water, he washed his face and slowly composed himself which is when he heard the cracking of leaves around him. The young Altean looked up slowly only to see the image of someone infront of him. For now it was blury and stayed stood on the other side of the stream. Lance gasped and backed away horrified at the figure that just sat and watched.  
Lance couldnt bring himself to speak as he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he covered it with his mouth. The figure didnt speak in words only in actions. It slowly moved foward and as its feet hit the water there was no ripple or sound as if it was a spirit. As if it wasnt even there. As the figure got closer it became more defined, The face of his brother smiled at him silently.  
"..." Lance said shocked and heard himself gasp before he jumped back, His brothers face was distorted and filled with noise in Lances memory but he remembered two hands reaching out to him and holding his cheeks. His head was gently lifted and Lance remembered watching as lips mouthed silently:  
"i love you"  
Lance didnt even move before the second was up and suddenly he was alone. The figure dissapeared and slowly the water around him began to glow a bright blue. Lance looked around shocked before he directed his attention back to the water. He didnt know what came over him as he suddenly began to drink up the water in his hands, slowly the markings on his cheeks flared up. A burning sensation filled him and slowly his skin ripped apart revealing vein like patterns all over his body. They glowed a bright blue just like his brother, just like the water and they stayed. Lance didnt know was happening at all but he remembered that he didnt moved and he reamined sat there. He listened to the creatures around him and got used to the familiar glitch on the tape that played once every few hours. Every time he heard the pause in the animals cry then the faint buzzing he was reminded that his reality was fake.  
In a perfect world Lance would have carried on walking to see what was on the other end of the dome. To discover that his race was extinct and the Galra had a few ships with tiny Domes inside filled with the last of his species. Wether they were manufactured or not Lance would never find out but these collonies of Alteans still existed on Galra ships. They fuled the Empire with their quintessense and assisted Zarkon through his journey. This is where Lotor had been for so many years but as stated before this wasnt a perfect reality and Lance stayed there listening to his enviroment and slowly he fell asleep.  
Many years later Lance had lived through countless forgotten birthdays. Hed been dragged from his family and home and he had been conditioned by lotor and become something he never knew could have ever existed.  
He was a puppet.  
Now that Lance looked back at it he was meerly an object to the Galra empire, he didnt really exist. After so many years of being neglected and shown no humanity or love hed forgotten about such a celebratio that could be called a Birthday.  
Hunks came first for them, just after christmas. Hunk had shown Lance how to properly make a cake and it was as Keith had described, beautiful. Although they had to explain what importance celebrating birth was and Lance had laughed it was still one of the best experiences of his life. For Pidges birthday they exchanged gifts and Lance had gotten her some small balls filled with essential oils and changed the atmosphere to a calm sensation. They floated and burned a small light inside that gave off a soft glow. Seeing Pidge cry at her presents had probably been the cutest and most important thing Lance had ever seen. He didnt want to let it go but soon her birthday passed as well.  
Lance really enjoyed seeing his Lovers and team mates happy, it made him feel whole again. He always knew when his birthday came around because Alteans felt a strong connection to their god whenever it came by. Lance could feel from the bottom of his heart an aching feeling and she sighed.  
He looked around their room and then down at the sleeping bodies next to him. Pidge was holding onto his leg as he slept and Keith was snuggled up beside him. He slowly sat up and then wrapped his arms around his legs, it was probably early morning so he couldnt wake anybody up. He felt a burning on his skin and looked to the paterns on his arms as they slowly began to glow.  
"typical" Lance grumbled and manovered out of bed without waking anybody up. Being the way he was was such a weakness. He quietly stumbled down the halls and went to the kitchen. He went to their over sized fridge and opened the door, he found something that looked edible before he went to the control room.  
he found himself infront of the main control panel where allura usually stood, he looked down at the recently open files and sighed shakily. he found himself rewatching Hunks death from the live feed the castle and the lions had got.  
He felt his stomach churn and he doubled over, he let out a shaky sigh and tears began to fall on the screen. he pressed stop slowly and opened up Hunks file. There were a few picrures of his lover from the garrison, a few school photos and a large one of him at some birthday party with a large cake infront of him with just six sparkling candles lighting up the exitement in his eyes. Lance weakly read through his file and ended up almost falling over. He lowered himself to the ground and gripped the steel floor.  
he hiccuped and gripped his shirt feeling his chest tighten. everything was laughing at him yet he was so alone. he felt a sharp pain in his head and he looked up to see a red light glaring off of the control panel and up to the glass surrounding him. he couldnt stand up but soon he was surrounded by his fellow paladins and keith was tugging his arm.  
"Lotor!" someone shouted but Lance was only conscious for a few more seconds before he felt a burning pain around his neck where his collar once lay and then something turned off. he fell to the ground like a rock and what happened next he couldnt remeber.  
'happy birthday...  
blue paladin.  
...  
.  
'


	13. You said you wouldn't leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironic chapter name because I left but ha im back. I shouldn't be back because I shouldn't be vent writing.   
> I'm sorry and enjoy this short chapter before the finale.

Lance looked down down the corridor at the shadow moving in his mind, a migraine? He bit his lip lightly at first and took a shaky step forward. He focused on his foot steps as he stumbled down the corridor and slowly things began to disappear and he was running. The echoing sounds of his ever quickening foot steps morphed into laugher and the familiar aching feeling returned to his wrists.

His eyes snapped open and he gaped at the empty room. It wasn't much to wake up to. He wasn't sure what time it was, no sun outside to tell him the time, no hunk beside him to wake him up. 

Lance slowly sat up and looked down at his wrists. He weakly picked at the scabs and felt fatigued. He wouldn't do anything about the feeling, space goo brought back bitter memories. 

The Altean shuffled out of bed and rubbed his wrist as he walked towards the door. He ignored the blood stains on the walls and exited his room. 

The corridor again. 

He never seemed to get past this damned hall. Lance sighed and took a step forward. 

Each step felt like a new force weighing him down. Each intake of air like chalk down his lungs, each blink another tear. 

Lance heard a crack and suddenly he was falling into the wall. He tensed and gripped the metal joinery, he couldn't even focus on his own bone like hands. 

Where was hunk?


	14. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. I wish I could have wrote this in more detail like I had intended to a while ago but it still gets across the point. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'll probably start a new fanfic soon. A short one.

Lance gasped for air like he was drowning in water but it soon became apparent that he wasn't gasping, he was swallowing. Lance looked at the glass infront of him quizzically before he put the glass of water down. He glanced around the sandy cove a little confused at first before his brain fed him the memories.

He sat up a little and looked outside the shadow of his umbrella, hunk and Keith were playing volleyball ball and Pidge was perched beside his chair reading some book on AI and beings made in labs. 

When Lance had asked the genius had sighed and told him to think of lilo and stitch. 

Lance slowly stood up and looked at the sand in-between his toes, he didn't exactly feel it but it still made him smile. He walked over to his boyfriends and smiled softly. 

Hunk was practically glowing, his brown skin was darker in the sun and he looked comfortable being shirtless. So did Keith. Lance looked over to him, Keith was proudly walking around shirtless and his scars were almost invisible. 

Lance folded his arms and laughed softly as Keith missed the ball flying towards him. He didn't know how long he'd been here but he felt happy. 

"You ok love?" Hunk asked softly as Keith ran for the ball. 

Lance nodded and smiled brightly "never better" the Altean claimed.

It felt perfect? Or at least it should have felt perfect. 

Lance looked up to the sky and sighed with relief as he watched the sun dominate the sky. He sat back finding himself on a couch? Keith was in-between his legs and hunk was kissing his neck. 

Lance didn't have enough time to question it as a soft groan escaped his lips. He closed his eyes and lent his head back letting hunk suck, kiss and bite at his neck as Keith started to do the same to his cock. 

The young earthling shedded him of his pants and licked up his cock painfully slow. It became apparent to Lance that he'd gained a lot of control over his body as Keith sucked on the head of his cock and Lance only moaned relaxed instead of squirming. 

He didn't know how old he was but he felt matured at least. Keith's mouth slowly swallowed his whole cock and Keith's hand groped Lance's chest. 

Lance whined a little and bit his lip, how long has they had been at this? Keith grazed his teeth up and someone's hand was heading down his stomach. Lance didn't bother to open his eyes as something easily slipped inside him. 

The Altean shook and hiccuped for air as something thrust into him, he whimpered and moaned and let his head fall. It could have been perfect. 

A rather sudden shock shot up his spine and suddenly it felt like he was bleeding out of every seam. 

Lance gasped harshly and his eyes widened.

Hunk.

He choked on air and moved his hands up quickly. 

Whatever connection he had to this reality deteriorated and Lance fell back into his metal seat hard. His eyes fell dull over the room. 

Somebody pulled some wire out of the back of his head and he hear some kind of fluid drip out. Blood? Gas? Lance was too weak to shake his head. 

A female sat at a chair beside his prison of a chair and was taking some needles out of his arm. Lance groaned and slowly looked up. 

A familiar smirk looked down at him. 

Lotor. 

Lances eyes narrowed and he sat up instantly "w-wha-" lance choked out but Lotor placed a finger over his lips. 

"Shut up" the prince said harshly. Lance gulped but obayed. 

The prince mumbled something to a doctor or a soldier lance wasn't sure. As Lotor looked back down at him the Altean grew impatient.

"What's going on?" Lance asked quieter. 

"Well you didn't think I wouldn't get you back would you?" Lotor asked with a sick laugh. "You belong to me you bitch, wake up" he smirked.

Lance looked up at him, clearly terrified. The Altean looked around and noticed multiple screens displaying the village he grew up in. Some faces looked familiar but at this point he couldn't even recognise himself so that was useless. 

"You recognise it?" Lotor asked with a chuckle "that's where you grew up. Right through there" Lotor stated pointing to a door. Lotor the turned his chair facing another section of the large lab. 

Massive circular tanks filled the room with lifeless creatures developing inside. 

"And that's where you were born" Lotor whispered in his ear. Lances eyes widened and he looked up at his old master.

"W-what?!" He asked weakly.

"Oh hunny!" Lotor laughed "you didn't think you were real did you?" He smirked and walked infront of him. "You aren't organic. You don't even have a heart. It's just an empty cage with all your memories and 'personality inside'" Lotor watched as Lance's face fell. 

"You're just a corrupted file sweetie" the woman from before said. 

"How did I get here?" Lance asked weakly pulling on his restraints. 

"You tried to kill yourself" Lotor said and paused "again" he smiled. 

"See you can't die without our permission. Your supplier of energy can be cut off but you're just a computer chip" he smirked. 

"But I'm alive" lance said, his voice straining. 

"Hardly. Only your skin is organic" Lotor said bluntly. Lances eyes began to water. He was surprised at himself, usually by now he'd be stuttering and thrashing around. 

"What's going on?" Lance asked weakly and looked up slowly becoming tired. 

"We're deleting your files baby" Lotor said softly and ran a hand up Lance's thigh. "When you wake up you'll be as good as new" he smiled. 

Lance watched his hand and tried to shuffle away but he couldn't move. "good as new" Lance mumbled weakly and his life went black.

***

Weeks must have passed, lotors project to manufacture and harvest alteans for their quintessence carried on and the voltron Paladins were killed in battle or tortured. 

The green Paladins head was hung in the arena for weeks as they were forced to compete against their brother. 

The red Paladin was used for recreation.   
Their leader, dead. Their mentor, killed. 

The champion, dead. But not after weeks of having his toe nails pulled out and his tongue cut out, then his ears, eyes... Heart. 

Lotor sat over his empire with a grin and an iron fist, still. 

Lance looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hand through his white hair. Through his 'reboot' deleting such traumatic memories had changed his vessels appearance slightly. Not only was his hair white, his eyes were a light grey and his vision wasn't that good. Lotor has thought about fixing it but he'd told lance it was his punishment. 

What punishment? He couldn't remember.

Lance looked at himself in the mirror and ran his hands down his untouched front with a whimper. He was always sensitive, he was always obidient and he never said no. 

He pulled on a see through outfit that draped off his shoulders showing off his slender neck and colar bone. It shaped his body loosely and left a black thong incredibly visable. Tattoos of different sorts covered his body. Lotor had branded his chest with gold and claimed him all over with black ink. 

Lance looked at himself feeling complete. He felt perfect. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the bed. 

"Master, im ready" he said with a soft smirk.


End file.
